Thats My Psycho
by Trinity9095
Summary: Haruno Sakura, Gadis muda yang baru saja lulus dari perkuliahanya mendapatkan kerjan di sebuah rumah Uchiha. perkerjaanya sangat simple yakni mengurus anak mereka, sampai suatu ketika dia mengetahui anak mereka ternyata... LAST CHAPTER UPDATE! but not the last
1. Chapter 1

Thats My Pyscho

.

.

.

.

.

WARNING

ADEGAN KEKERASAN, PERBUDAKAN DAN ROMANTIS YANG BAKALAN (MUNGKIN) BIKIN LU BAPER :D

.

.

.

"Sakura.. Don't Leave me, I promise I will be a Good Boy."

.

.

.

Hi perkenalkan, namaku Haruno Sakura, aku hidup sendirian di dunia ini setelah kepergian orang tua ku pada kecelakaan tahun lalu, umurku baru menginjak 23 tahun dan bulan lalu aku telah lulus dari salah satu Universitas ternama di Amerika. Hari ini aku berencana untuk pindah ke London dengan alasan aku di tawari pekerjaan oleh salah satu keluarga disana untuk menjaga salah satu anak mereka dengan bayaran 20 dollar setiap harinya. WOW pekerjaan yang benar-benar tidak bisa kutolak, dengan senang hati aku menyanggupi permintaan mereka, namun mereka mengajukan syarat kepadaku

"Jika anak kami menyukaimu, maukah anda menjadi pengasuhnya selamanya?"

Sebelum pertanyaan itu kujawab keluarga itu memberikan aku waktu 1 bulan untuk memikirkanya, aku berpikir hanya mengurus anak saja pasti hingga mereka mencapai dewasa. Akhirnya setelah 1 bulan aku menjawab dengan tegas "Ya." Tanpa tau resiko yang akan mengintaiku kedepanya, dalam kisah ini akan ku ceritakan tentang kehidupanku yang berubah 180 derajat dengan keluarga kaya raya ini.

Keluarga Uchiha

.

.

.

Tok..Tok..Tok

Aku terbangun dari tidur lelapku di mobil Volk Wagen Beetle yang sudah menemaniku selama 5 jam perjalanan, sontak saja aku melihat kearah jendela mobil dan menemukan Kakashi si sopir mobil ini mengetuk jendelaku dengan jarinya.

"Maaf membangunkan anda nona Haruno, tapi kita sudah sampai di kediaman Uchiha." Ucapnya dengan nada sedikit meninggi, aku pun bergegas merapikan bajuku dan segera keluar dari mobil, pemandangan pertama yang kulihat adalah sebuah rumah ah.. tidak, ini sebuah istana yang sedikit menyeramkan.. dengan pohon-pohon tinggi besar dan menjulang di sekitarnya.

Pandanganku beralih kearah taman yang tidak jauh dari rumah itu, tamanya tidak terawat. Terlihat dari banyaknya lumut yang menghinggapi kolam air yang berada di tengah-tengah taman tersebut, dan banyaknya daun-daun jatuh berguguran di taman tersebut.

"Silahakan masuk Nona, barang-barang anda akan saya antar masuk nanti." Kakashi mulai menurukan koper dari bagasi mobil, aku hanya mengangukan wajahku dan mulai berjalan kearah Rumah tersebut, pintunya sangat besar dan tinggi, dengan tegas aku mengetuk pintu besar itu –karena aku tidak melihat adanya bel yang terpasang di luar rumah tersebut-

Lama menuggu tidak ada yng kunjung membuka pintunya, aku pun berinisiatif dengan memutar knop pintu itu yang ternyata tidak di kunci sama sekali.

"Hello.. apa ada orang di rumah?" suraku bahkan bergema di rumah ini, apa iya ada manusia yang tinggal di dalamnya. Dengan berani aku mulai masuk kedalam rumah tersebut. Rumah bergaya era Victoria yang melintas di benaku saat pertama kali melihat isi dari rumah ini. Dengan perlahan aku mulai menjelajahi isi dari rumah ini.

Hingga aku melihat sebuah pintu jaring, aku membeku seketika ketika melihat sosok yang kira-kira lebih tinggi dariku dan berjenis kelamin laki-laki dengan potong rambut yang seperti pantat ayam sedang membelakangiku di seberang pintu sana, aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, namun dari segi wajahnya dia termasuk pria tampan.

"Nona Haruno?"

Ah! Aku terjengit ketika mendengar suara wanita paruh baya dari belakangku, aku menoleh dan mendapati wanita paruh baya yang masih keliatan anggun itu tersenyum kepadaku.

"Maaf mengangetkan anda Nona Haruno." Wanita itu tersenyum lembut sembari memeperhatikanku dari atas sampai bawah. "Perkenalkan saya adalah Uchiha Mikoto, Ibu dari anak yang akan kau asuh nanti." 'Oh ya aku akan menjadi baby sitter di keluarga ini' batinku.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda Nyonya Uchiha." Aku menjulurkan tanganku untuk menyambut jabatan tangan ibu dari anak yang ku asu nanti. Nyonya Uchiha Nampak seperti berumur 50tahun, walapun kenyatanya dia berumur 70tahun. Aku aku masih bertanya-tanya apakah dia melahirkan di umurnya yang sudah termasuk tua ini.

"Nah, Mari ku tunjukan hal apa saja yang akan menjadi tugasmu ketika saya dan suami saya pergi berlibur keluar kota."

Nonya Uchiha mengajaku menaiki tangga besar yang berada di rumah ini. Dengan telaten dia mengajariku seluk beluk rumah ini dan hal-hal apa saja yang menjadi tugasku ketika mulai berkerja besok, sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan sosok lelaki yang ku jumpai di pintu jaring itu, namun belum sempat aku menanyakan tetang hal itu Tuan Uchiha sudah datang dengan jas rapi.

"Sayang apakah kau sudah siap?" Tuan Uchiha masih sibuk mengacingkan kemejanya, nyona Uchiha tersenyum menawan melihat suaminya yang Nampak masih gagah walaupun usianya sudah mencapai 80th.

"Just a minute dear. Ah sambutlah perkerja baru kita, Nona Haruno. Dia baru saja tiba siang ini." Tuan Uchiha lalu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan dan menjulurkan tanganya untuk bersalaman. "Senang bertemu dengan anda Nona Haruno." Aku tersenyum, ternyata keluarga Uchiha sangat ramah aku menerka-nerka apakah anaknya akan seramah orang tuanya.

"Tunggulah di mobil Dear, aku akan mejelaskan beberapa tugas kepada Nona Haruno."

Tuan Uchiha hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Nah kita lanjutkan penjelasanya Nona Haruno." Ucap Nyona Uchiha sambil tersenyum. "Ah! Aku lupa mengingatkanmu tentang sesuatu." Nyonya Uchiha menghentikan langkahnya dan mentapku dengan serius. "Kau akan mengurus anak kami hingga 2 bulan Nona Haruno." Aku sedikit kaget.

"T-tapi di telegram yang kalian kirimkan kepdaku hanya 2 minggu saja." Aku sedikit di buat bingung dengan masalah ini, Nyona Uchiha sedikit terkejut dengan penyangkalan yang ku lontarkan. "Ah pasti suami salah mengetiknya, maaf nee. Kita kembali ke awal, selama 2 bulan perkerjaanmu disini kau akan bertugas menjaga anak tercinta kami, dia tidak suka kotor dan tidak suka jika kau membantah apa yang dia katakan nya. Saya sudah membuat list perkerjaan apa saja yang akan kau lakukan mulai besok."

Nyonya Uchiha memberikanku selembaran tentang hal-hal yang harus kulakukan, Title dari Lembaran tersebut adalah "How Treat Sasuke." 'Sasuke apakah dia anak yang akan ku asuh.' Batinku. Aku membaca kata demi kata di setiap deretnya. Hal-hal yang dilakukan ada yang sedikit aneh menuruku.

"Baik Nyonya Uchiha." Jawabku. "Baiklah kamarmu berada di lantai 3 koridor sebelah kanan.

Tin tin

"Ah.. mobilnya sudah siap, kami pamit dulu Nona Haruno. Sampai jumpa 2 bulan lagi." Nyona Uchiha pergi meninggalkanku seorang diri, dia bahkan tidak memberitahuku anaknya berumur berapa. Dengan lesu aku mulai pergi kekamarku di lantai 3.

.

.

.

Sampainya di lantai 3 aku melihat ada 2 lorong di kiri dan dikananku. Nyonya Uchiha tadi sepertinya berkata bahwa kamarku disibelah kiri. Aku pun berjalan kearah koridor kiri dan menemukan sebuah ruangan dengan pintu dengan kayu jati yang di kusein dengan rapi.

Ceklek

Hal pertama yang menyapa indra pengelihatanku adalah ruanganya sangat gelap dan udara di sektiarku menjadi dingin. Belum sempat aku menginjakan kakiku kedalam tiba-tiba ada suara berat yang mengejutkanku

"MAU APA KAU DI KAMARKU!" aku pun terkejut dengan suara yang berintonasi marah itu dan menemukan pemilik suara itu. Seperti sosok yang ku jumpai di seberang pintu jaring tadi.

Aku menunduk takut. "Ma-maaf, saya kira ini adalah kamar saya." Aku benar-benar menyesal karena salah masuk kamar di rumah menyeramkan ini. Sosok itu hanya menghembuskan nafasnya. "Kamarmu berada di koridor kanan, bukan di koridor kiri." Sosok itu masih kelihatan marah dari hembusan nafanya yang seperti menahan semua emosinya keluar.

"Ma-maafkan saya, saya pengasuh baru di rumah ini." Ucapku masih menunduk

Sosok itu memperhatikanku dari atas sampai bawah "Jadi kau Si Haruno Sakura?" aku hanya menggangukan kepala ku dengan pelan, tiba-tiba terlintas di kepalaku untuk bertanya dimana anak yang akan aku nanti.

"Ma-maaf, dimana anak yang akan saya asuh nanti tuan?" ucapku masih menunduk kalem, sosok tersebut seperti mendengus mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Anak itu adalah aku, Uchiha Sasuke." ucapnya penuh penekanan, aku mendongak ketika melihat raut wajah sosok Sasuke yang sangat tampan dan dihiasi dengan seringai yang menakutkan.

.

.

.

.

"Now, Shall we begin?" bulu tengkuku merinding mendengar suaranya yang penuh penekanan itu dan mulai berjalan mendekat kearahku. Dan aku hanya bisa menahan nafasku 'help me'

.

.

.

.

TBC

Insipasi dari film the boy yang ternyata seorang psikopat.. dan Tri kurang puas juga sih dengan film itu. Si Psikonya mati. Padahal bisa lebih seru kalau si greta (pengasuh anak) itu hidup bareng sama si psikopat *abaikan paragraph ini*

Jangan lupa review yaa

Maaf banyak typo dan bahasanya membingunkan

Untuk Anata kemungkinan bakalan di update cepet

Ciyee yang mengap-mengap bacanya :v

Mungkin ada yg mau nanya2.. di follow IG mimin ya : Trinity9095

Atau mungkin ada yg mau ngeline? ID : Iamtri123

See you in the chap


	2. Chapter 2

That's My Psycho

.

.

.

WARNING

ADEGAN KEKERASAN, PERBUDAKAN DAN ROMANTIS

FF PSYCHO YANG MUNGKIN BEDA DARI YANG LAIN

.

.

.

"Sakura.. I love you, Please don't leave me."

.

.

.

"Ahhh.. su-sudah Sasuke-kun.. ahh.. dameyo..sa..ugh..Sasuke-kun." Aku terus mendesah ketika kenjantanya terus menusuk-nusuk lubang kewanitanku, tanganku semakin erat meremas seperai yang sudah tidak karuan bentuknya. Mataku terpejam dan terbuka secara bergantian. Kenikmatan ini sangat nikmat tapi semua ini salah. Aku melihat kearah wajah anak ah bukan, pemuda lebih tepatnya yang sedang memaju mundukan kejantanya di bawah sana, raut wajahnya yang Nampak sangat keenakan membuat tambah terkesah seksi. Belum lagi dengan suara erangan beratnya. Sepertinya dia sadar jika aku memperhatikanya sedari tadi

Dengan cepat terbukalah mata onyxnya yang sehitam malam itu, mata tajam dan sarat akan gairah di dalamnya, menatapku tajam seolah-olah aku adalah mangsa buruanya yang tidak akan di lepaskannya walaupun aku memohon hingga mengeluarkan air mata darah. Matanya menatapku intens dan sesekali bibir seksinya mendesah berat.

Gerakanya di bawah sana sangat cepat dan kasar namun entah mengapa aku menyukainya, tak lama perutku mulai mengejang. Sasuke juga semakin cepat menusukku dan meremas dadaku dengan liarnya, hingga aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang akan meledak dalam diriku, aku juga bisa merasakan jika kejantanan Sasuke semakin membesar, setelah beberapa tusukan dan akhirnya kami...

.

.

.

"Saki?"

Eh.. aku terkejut saat Sasuke melambaikan tanganya di depan wajahku

"Wajahmu memerah, apakah kau Sakit?" Sasuke memperhatikan wajahku yang memerah dan panas, aku hanya mengelengkan kepalaku dengan kuat

Sasuke menyentuh dahiku dengan telapak tanganya. "Tidak panas." "Ah tidak apa-apa Tuan Sasuke, sa-saya hanya mengingat sesuatu saja." 'mengingat bercinta denganmu lebih tepatnya.' Lanjutku membatin.

Sasuke hanya mengendikan bahunya acuh. "Baiklah kau boleh kembali kekamarmu, dan jangan salah koridor lagi kali ini." Aku mengangguk malu dan mulai berjalan menjauh dari kamar Sasuke.

"Ah! Saki, kuharap kau sudah bisa melaksanakan tugasmu mulai esok hari." Aku sedikit menoleh kearahnya "Iya Tuan." Dan Sasuke kembali masuk kedalam kamar –misterus-nya.

'Haahhh..jadi tadi hanya mimpi. WTF! Sakura apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, baka-baka-baka' aku mengetuk kepalaku sendiri untuk menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran hentai yang mulai hinggap di kepalaku.

"Saki? Kau kenapa?" suara Sasuke mengagetkanku –lagi-, aku berbalik menghadapnya yang belum sepenuhnya keluar dari kamar –misterus- itu, hanya kepala yang menyembul dari pintu kayu jati tersebut.

"Ah tidak apa-apa Tuan Sasuke." Ucapku malu-malu 'Bagaimana jika Sasuke melihat apa yang sedang kulakukan tadi, pasti dia akan menilaiku dengan tidak-tidak.' Batinku melas.

"Ibu sudah meninggalkan uang gajimu di dalam kotak surat diluar, kau bisa mengambilnya sebelum uangmu hilang." Setelah mengucapkan kata tersebut Sasuke kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya.

'Bahkan aku belum mulai berkerja, tapi mengapa aku sudah di gaji.' Aku mulai berjalan lagi kearah kamarku di koidor sebelah kanan.

Ceklek

Wahhh... aku sangat takjub melihat interior kamar yang akan ku tempati kali ini, dengan gaya modern yang sedikit di mix dengan gaya eropa kuno menjadikan design kamar yang akan aku tempati bak kamar puteri raja. Ranjang Queen Size dengan pilar-pilarnya yang tergantung korden transparan menjadi inti dari kamar ini, wallpaper dindingnya yang bergaya soft vintage. Jendela, kursi, tv dan lain-lainya sangat mewah. Aku bahkan bertanya-tanya apakah aku salah masuk kamar lagi. Dengan cepat aku berjalan keluar dari kamar.

Tapi aku tidak menemukan pintu kamar lain selain kamar ini. Dan kamar ini begitu besar untuk seorang pengasuh anak, oke bukan pengasuh anak tepatnya tapi pengasuh Remaja atau bisa di bilang Dewasa. Dengan senang aku melempar tas ku di atas kasur dan berjalan kearah jendela.

Dari jendela ini aku bisa melihat pemandangan sunset yang indah. Aku bahkan terhanyut dengan keindahannya, namun mataku tidak sengaja memandang kearah jendela kamar Sasuke yang berada dari bagian kiri.

Aku bisa melihat jendela Sasuke yang korden nya sedikit terbuka dan kamarnya sudah terang-menerang, tidak seperti terakhir kali aku melihatnya –gelap dan ada aura suram- dari jauh aku juga bisa melihat ada pigura foto yang berdiri di atas meja yang di letakan di dekat jendela, aku tidak bisa melihat pasti foto tersebut, tapi perkiraanku foto tersebut merupakan sosok perempuan manis dengan rambut.

Oh Astaga.. jantungku mau copot ketika aku berusaha menerawang pigura di kamarnya itu, ternyata sosok Sasuke tiba-tba muncul dan berdiri di jendela, mendekat kearah jendela, masuk kedapan korden dan menutup kordenya rapat-rapat.

Sepertinya dia tau aku mengamati pigura yang berada di mejanya, lama kami bertatap –dan degup jantungku sudah mulai stabil- Sasuke seperti menggosok-gosok permukan kaca di depanya, mengunakan jemari tergas dan pucatnya. Sambil menatapku tajam, seolah-seolah sedang menyentuh pipiku. 'apa?! Apakah benar dia sedang melakukan sentuhan jarak jauh?' batinku bertanya-tanya, karena aku tidak mau terlalu percaya diri aku beranjak pergi dari jendela dan hendak turun kelantai bawah.

Aku berjalan kearah pintu rumah Ucciha yang besar ini, dan berjalan kearah kotak post yang jaraknya sekitar 10 meter dari rumah ini. Aku sedikit cepat berjalan kearah kotak post karena hari mulai gelap, dan lampu rumah Ucciha menyala dengan sendirinya.'mungkin lampu otomatis yang menggunakan sensor cahaya' batinku.

Aku memilah-milah beberapa surat yang berada di dalam kotak surat itu, dan Taraa~. Ada surat atau lebih tepatnya amplop bertuliskan namaku

HARUNO SAKURA.

Aku sedikit senang karena aku sudah mendapatkan uangku yang bahkan di hari aku belum berkerja, dengan senyuman aku berjalan kembali kearah rumah, tidak sengaja aku melihat kearah jendela Sasuke. Dan menemukan Sasuke masih berdiri disana dengan tatapan tajamnya yang sangat mengintimidasiku, selang beberapa detik kami saling bertatap-tatapan hingga aku memutuskan kontak itu dan berjalan kearah rumah.

Sebelum kembali kekamar aku menyempatkan diriku untuk singgah di dapur karena perutku sudah merasa lapar dari semenjak pagi tadi, aku melewatkan acara makan siangku karena aku sangat bersemangat mendapat perkerjaan dengan gaji mahal dan perkerjaan yang mudah, yaitu menjadi baby sitter. Yah walapun aku tidak tau ternyata anak mereka ada seorang remaja, atau mungkin sudah dewasa.

Di dapur aku mulai mencari-cari bahan-bahan yang mungkin saja bisa ku masak untuk makan malam, ketika aku membuka refreginator mataku langsung membulat, yang kulihat adalah buah tomat dimana-mana, selain pisang, mentimun, wortel, kentang, dan lobak. Tapi yang lebih dominan adalah tomat.

Aku pun mengeluarkan sayuran itu seperlunya, sepertinya malam ini aku akan membuat sayur sop karena bahan-bahannya hanya mendukung sayur ini. Dengan bersenandung aku mulai mempersiakan apa saja bahan dan bumbu-bumbunya.

Tanpa sadar di tengah kegiatan acara memasakku ada suara baritone berat yang mengagetkaku.

"Kau bisa memasak?" tanganku teriris pisau ketika suara itu mengejutkanku. "Ittai..." rintihku, telunjuku mengeluarkan darah yang lumayan banyak, Sasuke menghampiriku dan mencekram tanganku dengan tiba-tiba.

"Hati-hati jika kau mengunakan pisau, kau bisa terluka jika tidak professional dalam mengunakanya." Sasuke terlihat sangat kawatir ketika melihat telunjuku yang teriris, tiba-tiba saja dia langsung memasukan jari telunjuku yang terluka kedalam mulutnya, dan mengulumnya.

Perlakukan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba itu membuatku terkejut dan hendak menarik tanganku kembali, namun cengkraman Sasuke yang kuat dan membuatku menyerah dan membiarkan Sasuke menghisap tanganku dengan sesukanya.

Lama-kelaman hisapan Sasuke di jariku semakin liar, bahkan lidahnya sesekali menjilat jariku dengan sensual.

"Ahh.." desahku tiba-tiba. Aku yang tersadar pun cepat-cepat menarik tanganku dengan sekuat tenaga, sempat kulihat ada benang saliva antara jariku dan bibir Sasuke.

"Ada apa? Apakah masih Sakit?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir, aku menggeleng. "Sudah tidak apa-apa Sasuke-sama, Terima kasih." Aku menundukan wajahku dan mulai kembali memotong wortel dengan perlahan –karena jari ku masih berdenyut Sakit-

Wajahku sesekali meringis keSakitan, Sasuke yang menyadarinya langsung saja mengambil pisau dari tanganku.

"Tanganmu masih Sakit kan? Biar aku saja yang memasak." Wajahku memerah karena perkatanya itu, entah memerah karena Sasuke mengetahui tanganku masih Sakit atau memerah karena menahan kesal karena dia sedikit sombong. Dia berjalan kearah kotak P3K yang tergantung di dinding dapur tersebut, mengeluarkan plester untuk membalut lukaku.

"kemarikan jarimu yang terluka." Perintahnya, aku menurutinya dan memberikan jariku kepadanya. Di balutnya luka di telunjuku mengunkaan hansaplas bergambar gajah kecil.

"Hari ini kau akan memasak apa?" ucapnya sambil mengambil posisi di belakang meja dapur, menggantikan posisiku.

"Aku berencana untuk memasak sayur sop karena isi Kulkas mu hanya mendukung sayur itu." Ucapku sambil mengeluarkan beberapa sayuran dari kulkas, aku mengeluarkan beberapa kentang, kacang panjang dan sawi , aku melihat Sasuke memutar-mutar wortel yang setengahnya sudah ku iris di depan meja dapur, "Bagaimana jika kita bermain beberapa permainan Saki? Sedikit permainan sebelum makan malam sepertinya menyenangkan." Sasuke mulai mendekat kearahku sambil memutar-mutar wortel yang setengahnya di potong oleh ku, aku bergidik ngeri melihat wajah Sasuke yang seringainya makin melebar saja.

"Wa-Wait Sasuke-sama, sekarang waktunya makan malam kan. A-aku sudah mengeluarkan bebrapa bahanya Sasuke-sama." Aku berjalan mundur untuk menhindari Sasuke yang medekat kearahku.

Hingga punggu bertabrakan dengan dinding, wajahku mungkin sudah pucat karena Sasuke semakin mendekat, di tambah dengan wortel yang suda di potong setengah yang di mainkan di tanganya. 'God, aku masih mau perawan di hari pernikahanku.' Batinku, aku menutup mataku rapat-rapat, aku tidak mau melihat apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan selanjutnya.

"Hey Saki, kenapa menutup matamu hah?" suara Sasuke memuat ku membuka mataku perlahan. Yang kulihat sekarang Sasuke masih ada di tempatnya berada, masih memotong wortel yang setengahnya telah terpotong olehku. 'Yang tadi hanya imajinasiku saja?' yang benar saja ini ke 2 kalinya aku berimajinasi tentang Ucciha Sasuke, padahal dia tidak melakukan apapun yang imajinasi ku pikirkan. 'bodoh Sakura, bodoh.' Ucapku sambil memukul kepalaku berkali-kali.

"Ada apa Saki? Apakah jarimu masih Sakit?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada yang khawatir, aku tidak mau membuatnya khawatir hanya karena jariku teriris. "Ah tidak apa-apa Sasuke-sama." Ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Hening tiba-tiba menyelimuti kami berdua, aku berinisiatif untuk mengajak Sasuke mengobrol ringan untuk menghilangkan atmosphere yang sangat kentara akan kesunyian ini.

"Sa-Sasuke-sama, bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu?" ucapku sedikit tergagap 'sial, karena imajinasiku tadi aku jadi canggung untuk berbicara kepadanya.' Runtukku.

"Hn." Dia hanya menjawab hanya dengan gumaman yang ambigu. 'artinya iya atau tidak ya?' pikirku berkali-kali. 'artinya tidak boleh sepertinya.' Aku menekuk wajahku turun.

"Kau mau bertanya tentang apa?" Sasuke menghentikan kegiatanya memotong kentang dan beralih menatap ku yang masih menekuk mukaku. Aku mendongak dan melihat mata Sasuke yang menatapku tajam dan mengintimidasi, bulu kuduku sampai berdiri karena tatapan tajamnya. Aku pun mengurungkan niatku untuk bertanya karena tatapan matanya seperti member syarat –Jangan bertanya hal-hal aneh-aneh kepadaku-. "Ahh..ti..tidak jadi Sasuke-kun." Aku kembali menundukan wajahku, takut untuk menatap mata onyx-nya yang masih mentapku tajam.

"Tanyakanlah apa yang kau ingin tanyakan Saki." Dengan ragu aku bertanya kepada Sasuke. "Ke-kenapa kau memanggilku Saki?" ucapku bergetar, 'kami-sama.' Mungkin ini adalah pertanyaan terakhirku sebelum aku di bunuh olehnya. Aku memjamkan mataku erat-erat untuk tidak melihat apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan kepada ku selanjutnya.

"Karena 'Sakura' terlalu panjang, jadi aku menyingkat namamu menjadi Saki." Eh? Aku mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke dengan sedikit tidak percaya 'aku masih hidupkan?.' Batinku, 'ini bukan imajinasiku lagi kan?.' Aku masih berusaha menyadarkan diriku bahwa ini hanya imajinasi belaka. Aku menepuk-nepuk pipiku berulang kali, 'Sakit, berarti ini bukan mimpi.' Ucapku.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau memukul-mukukl pipimu?" suara Sasuke mengangetkanku, 'Ah tidak! Dia melihatku sedang memukul-mukul pipiku seorang diri, pasti dia mengira jika aku adalah wanita yang aneh. Hikss.' Batinku

.

.

.

Skip time

.

.

.

Setelah acara makan malam tadi, kami bersama-sama membersihkan piring yang kotor setelah makan malam, ketika mencuci piring Sasuke sedikit mengajaku berbicara. 'Ternyata dia tidak seperti yang aku bayangkan.' Yah walapun penampilanya cool dan dingin, sebenarnya dia orang yang ramah jika mengenalnya lebih jauh. Dan walapun mata tajamnya itu sangat mengerikan. Tapi sebenarnya dia sosok yang cukup hangat.

Setelah selesai mencuci piring kami berdua langsung kembali kekamar masing-masing. Aku langsung membaringkan badanku yang sudah kenyang ke atas ranjang besar di kamarku, mataku menutup sebentar namun terbuka kembali ketika aku mengingat kata-kata Nyonya Ucciha tentang list peraturan yang di berikan kepadaku tadi pagi, dengan gontai aku mengambil kertas yang kuletakan di atas meja dekat ranjangku dan mulai membacanya satu persatu.

" **How To Treat Sasuke"**

 **Step 1. Bangunkan dia dipagi hari ketika jam 7 AM. kamu harus memastikan jika dia bangun dari ranjangnya. Jangan lupa untuk membuka jendela kamarnya, hal ini bertujuan agar Sasuke bisa bangun. Karena dia sangat benci matahari pagi.**

Aku sedikit geli membaca peraturan pertama ini. 'apakah dia tipe orang pemalas seperti kebanyakan orang?' aku sedikit tertawa geli membayangkanya, lalu aku mulai membaca langkah berikutnya.

 **Step 2. Pastikan dia mandi dipagi hari, jangan lupa siapkan bajunya yang tersusun rapi di almari yang terletak di dekat ranjangnya.**

'tsk, ternyata dia manja juga dia.' Aku kembali terkekeh. 'tapi tunggu dulu, persiapkan bajunya? Apakah aku juga harus mempersiapkan celana dalamnya juga?' batinku, seketika imajinasiku tentang kenjantanya membuat wajagku memerah. "Kyaa! Sakura Bodoh, hilangkan pikiran-pikiran hentaimu itu Sakura." Aku langsung mengetuk-nngetuk kepalaku, 'bagaimana bisa aku memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak kepada anak yang akan ku jaga ini. Focus Sakura focus. Kau hanya akan mengambilnya dan menaruhnya saja. No big problem after that.' Aku menyakinkan batinku mantap. 'hanya meniyiapkan baju saja.'

Aku mulai melanjutkan acara membacakuke langkah selanjutnya.

 **Step 3. Pastikan Sasuke memakan makananya, dan masakanya harus mengandung tomat. Karena dia tidak akan makan jika tidak ada tomat.**

'oh ternyata anak itu manic tomat, interesting.' Gumamku.

 **Step 4. Turuti semua keinginya, apapun itu.**

 **Step 5. Pastikan dia mandi sore hari, dan makan tepat waktu**

 **Step 6. Pastikan dia tidur dikamarnya di malam hari.**

 **Step 7. Jangan lupa memberinya ciuman selamat malam.**

Mataku terbelalak kaget, 'Apa ciuman selamat malam? Apa iya aku harus melakukanya?' batinku bimbang, 'mungkin hanya sekedar kecupan didahi' aku mengendikan bahuku acuh.

Aku melihat ada note yang di tulis kecil diujung kertas ini.

 **PS : kamar Sasuke berada di lantai 3 koridor sebelah kiri, pintu sebelah kanan.**

Alisku berkerut. Bukan nya kamar yang Sasuke masuki tadi berada di sebelah kiri? Mungkin saja itu tempat bermainya. Aku hanya mengendikan bahuku acuh.

Setelah selesai membaca peraturan aku bersiap untuk tidur. Aku mengenakan baju tidur favoriteku, dengan kaos oblong yang lebar dan bahan kain-nya yang dingin, serta celana pendek sepaha untuk bawahanya, pendingin udara di kamar ini aku setel menjadi 18 derajat, dengan semngat aku naik keranjang kamarku, mematikan lampu, dan menarik selimut tebal yang dingin sebatas leherku.

"Goodnight Sasuke."

.

.

.

.

.

"Good Night, My Saki."

.

.

.

TBC

Hai hai reader, udah update cepatkan :D

Terimakasih buat reader yang sudah review ff ini.. hikss Tri sangat kaget ternyata yang review chapter pertama sudah lumayan Y_Y

FF ini dijamin bakalan Happy Ending, :D tapi ya gitu ada adegan2 BDSM #opss spoiler :D  
terimakasih supportnya.. btw ada yg ada Tri di Line ya?/ hai2 kamu terima kasih sudah add saya di line ^^

Yang follow IG mimin juga ada ya? ^^ terimakasih nee.. kalau mau di followback jgn sungkan buat komen atau DM mimin..

Yosh gimana Chapter ini? Udah panjang belom? :v udah baper? Atau udah nambah mengap-mengapnya? Hehehe

Nih balesan Review kemarin

Ucciha Javaraz : ini udah update kilat yaa ^^ udah panjang belom?

Mizuke Forever : Yosh! ^^

Mantika mocha : wkkwkww iya siap2 yaa :D

LVenge : wkwkwk kok bisa gagal? Yosh! ^^

Undhott : udah lanjut ya.. khukhukhu tanyakan pada papa Sau :D

Firdha858 : Yosh! ^^

Syahidah973 : hahaha maafya bikin penasaran :D

Zehakazama : wkk sasu-nya emang ada niatan mau bikin dia jadi possessive dan lucu, di chapter mendatang Tri mau masukin 1 character yang jadi sainganya Sasuke :D, tenang aja kok Sakura nya gak bakalan terSakiti. Karena bakalan dia bener-bener menikmati /loh? :D, iyaa silahkan boleh fav ^^ thanks yaa reviewnya ^^

echaNM : hehehe lagi diusahain, jangan ngarep ekspetasi yang ketinggian yaa :D

kiki kim : ciaa yg mengap-mengap bacanya :D , udah lanjut yaa ^^

hanazono yuri : yosh! ^^

Rina Apple : 10000% happy ending, tapi jalan menuju happy endingnya Tri gak janji happy yaa :D

AsahinaUcciHaruno : hahaha terimakasih, Yosh! ^^

Greentea Kim : Thanks, yoshh!^^ udah update yaa

Amanda R. Skolaye : hai-hai.. sebelumnya terimakasih sudah review, untuk film the boys (yang tri sudah tonton) udah nonton belum? Soalnya kalau tri nontonya ceritanya tentang pengasuh yang ngasuh boneka bukan anak, awalnya pengasuhnya ngira bonekanya itu hidup, karena bisa pindah-pindah tempat gitu. Ternyata di ending filmnya ada The boy yang asli (yaitu orang yang ternyata selama ini mindahin boneka2 itu) jadi sebenarnya boneka itu benda mati, dan gak arwah spiritualnya.

Sasuke fans : udah update yoo. Hohohoho :D hanya base-nya aja kok yang mirip the boy (tentang pengasuh) tapi jalan story kebelakangnya bener-bener beda, karena di story ini aku bikin kesanya psiko yang romantis bukan yang nyiksa orang, well kalau nyiksa Sakura mungkin bakalana da. Tapi gak sampe parah :D

Courrielyx : wkk nonton aja, tapi gak serem sih (menurut Tri) udah update yaa^^ salam kenal juga dari Trinity

Chichak Deth : udah update yaa

.

.

.

.

Arigato buat yang udah sempetin review ^^ jangan lupa review chap ini yaa :D

Untuk ff anata sudah setengah perjalanan bikin ffnya, dan tri sarankan yang belom 18++ jangan baca :D

See you in next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

That's My Psycho

.

.

.

WARNING

ADEGAN KEKERASAN, PERBUKAAN, ROMANTIS YANG BAKALAN (MUNGKIN) BIKIN LU BAPER :D

.

.

Sakura 23 Thn

Sasuke 25 tahun

Teeettt…Teettttt….Teee-

Pluk

"nggghh.." aku membuka mataku. Jam waker menunjukan waktu 05.30, aku merengangkan tubuhku kemudian berjalan kearah kamar mandi, mataku masih sedikit terbuka dan masih dalam keadaan antara sadar dan tidak. Berjalan kearah wastafel dan menatap kaca di atasnya. Mataku membulat seketika, aku melihat Sasuke berdiri di belakangku.

"OH MY GOD!" Teriaku kaget, sontak saja aku menolehkan kepadaku kebelakang.

Dan.. Nihil, tidak ada Sasuke di belakang sana. Mataku meneliti kembali kearah kaca, bayangan Sasuke juga tidak ada disana. Jantungku berdegub sangat kencang karena peristiwa ini. "Hanya hayalanmu saja Sakura, hayalanmu saja." Ucapku seraya mengeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Aku menyalahkan keran dan bunyi gemericik air kemudian menggema di kamar mandi ini.

Membasuh wajahku dengan air dingin membuatku lebih segar, aku melihat jemariku sejenak. Melihat hansaplas bermotif gajah di jemariku mengingat kejadian kemarin ketika tanganku teriris dan Sasuke mengulumnya.

'blush' wajahku memerah ketika mengingat mulut hangat Sasuke mengulum jariku. 'Ya tuhan ini masih pagi Sakura.' Dengan cepat aku mengeleng-geleng, menghilangkan khayalan ku tentang ssuke-lagi . aku mematikan keran air dan berjalan menuju kamarku. Melihat jam masih menunjukan waktu 05.45. 'mandi sebentar akan membantuku melupakan hayalan tentang Sasuke.' aku mulai berjalan kearah bath tub. Menyalahkan keran air dan mengatur suhunya. Selagi menunggu aku berjalan kearah closet sambil memilah-milah sabun yang akan kugunakan untuk berendam nanti. Mataku tertuju dengan sabun berwarna pink dengan logo bunga Sakura. Aku membuka penutup botolnya dan menghirup aroma wangi yang menguar dari botol sabun itu.

"Hmmm.. Harum bunga Sakura." Aku membawa botol itu kearah bath tub dan menuangkan isinya, setelah cukup kemudian aku mematikan keran. Aku melepas kaos dan hot pantsku. Menyisahkan underware dan bra berwana senada, berwana hitam. Aku melihat pantulan diriku di kaca. Warna bra dan underwareku sangat kontras dengan kulit putih pucatku, yah walaupun tidak sepucat kulit Sasuke.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Sasuke aku harus cepat bergegas mandi dan mulai melaksanakan tugasku di hari pertama aku kerja. Aku tidak ingin di cap pemalas oleh Sasuke di hari pertamaku berkerja. Dengan cepat aku melepaskan sisa kain yang menempel di tubuhku dan berendam dalam bath tub. Menikmati aroma bunga Sakura yang menguar kesuluh penjuru kamar mandi ini.

.

.

.

Setelah acara membersihkan diri tadi aku langsung menuju wardoreb dan mencari pakaian casual, Sweater berwarna hitam dengan kerah V-neck yang agak lebar serta celana levis abu-abu dan tak ketinggalan sepatu kets berwana hitam. Aku memandang pantulan diriku di cermin. "Perfect." Gumamku, aku melirik jam waker di samping tempat tidur ku, sudah hampir jam 7. Dengan bergegas aku mengambil note yang di berikan Nyonya Uchiha kepadaku. Aku membaca note kecil di ujung kertas.

Kamar Sasuke berada di lantai 3 koridor sebelah kiri pintu sebelah kanan

"Yosh! Hari pertamamu berkerja Sakura, jangan ceroboh. Fight-OH!." Ucapku menyemangiti diri, dengan bergegas aku berjalan keluar kamar, menuju koridor kiri dan menemukan 2 pintu yang bersebrangan. Aku merlirik kearah pintu sebelah kiriku. 'Ini kamar gelap dan mencekam kemarin. Aku masih mengingat bagaimana kasarnya Sasuke mementaku kemarin, mengingatnya membuat buluku bergidik ngeri.

Dengan cepat aku mengetuk pintu di kamar Sasuke.

 _ **Knock knock**_

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam, aku berinisiatif untuk mengetuknya lagi.

 _ **Knoc knock**_

Dan…sama masih tidak ada jawaban, dengan ragu aku memutura knop pintu.

 _ **Ceklek**_

'tidak di kunci?' batinku heran, dengan perlahan aku mengintip kamar Sasuke. kamar besar yang bahkan 2 kali lipat besarnya dari kamarku. Dengan cat berwana biru tua. Dengan memberanikan diri aku masuk kedalam kamarnya. Mataku langsung tertuju dengan ranjang berukuran King Size tengah-tengah ruangan. Yang diatasnya tertidur seorang anak ah dia bukan anak-anak lagi jika dilihat dari postur tubuhnya.

Dengan perlahan aku mendekat kearah pemuda itu, memperhatikan saksama wajah damai yang masih terbuai dengan mimpi itu, dengan bulu mata hitam yang lentik dan juga tebal itu, hidung pancungnya yang tegak, dan rahang kokohnya itu membuatku terpesona, aku baru tersadar jika Sasuke tidak mengenakan baju piamaya. Terlihat dia hanya mengenakan bokser hitam dan tanpa baju atasan..

 _ **Blush**_

Wajahku memerah ketika selimut Sasuke tersingkap dan menapkan tubuh atletis bak dewa yunani.

"Ya tuhan.' Batinku, mataku memerperhatikan wajahnya lagi

 _ **Blush**_

Aku merasakan pipi kumemerah lagi karena terlalu lama memandangi wajah tidur Sasuke. sekita terlintas khayalanku tentang wajah Sasuke ketika bersatu denganku. Dan itu membuat wajahku memerah sempurna, dengan cepat ku geleng-gelengkan kepalaku dan berjalan kearah korden kamarnya, berniat untuk membuka tirainya. Namun, mataku tidak sengaja menatap pigura itu lagi, pigura yang menampilkan seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna senada dengan bunga Sakura. Dengan hati-hati aku mengambil pigura itu.

"I-inikan fotoku waktu di Senior High School." Gumamku pelan. Dengan tangan gemetar aku memegang pigura itu

"Benar." Tiba-tiba suara berat Sasuke mengagetkanku, sontak saja aku berbalik ke belakang dan menemukan Sasuke sudah berdiri dengan gagahnya tanpa baju atasanya. Memperlihatkan pahatan ototnya yang sangat seksi itu, jika aku tidak tertangkap basah mengambil pigura ini mungkin wajahku sudah memerah. Namun naas, situasi saat ini malah membuat wajahku memucat.

Dengan kasar Sasuke mengambil pigura itu melemparnya kekursi terdekat. Aku menundukan kepalaku, tidak berani mentapnya yang melayangkan tatapan menusuknya kepadaku. Badanku ikut gemetar karena tatapanya itu. Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya padaku.

"Kau Harus dihukum karena ini Saki." Suara beratnya yang sangat dingin membuatku di selubungui oleh rasa takut. Aku memberanikan diriku mendongak dan menatap Sasuke. 'apakah ini imajinasiku lagi.' Dengan cepat aku mencubit tanganku. Dan rasanya Sakit. 'Ini bukan imajinasi, ini kenyataan.'

Keringat dingin lanagsung membanjiri tubuhku ketika Sasuke semakin dekat dengaku, aku berjlan mundur hingga tubuhku bertabrakan dengan meja. Aku terkejut ketika Sasuke sudah berada di depanku, dengan aksar menarik tanganku dan melemparku di ranjangnya. Aku tidak pantang menyerah dan kembali memundurkan tubuh hingga membentur kepala ranjang. Tubuhku lalu membeku ketika Sasuke juga naik keatas ranjang dan mendekat kearahku.

"Ma-mau apa kau?" ucapku dengan bergetar. Sasuke hanya tersenyum atau bisa di bilang menyeringai. "Memberikanmu hukuman, karena menyentuh barang-barang pribadiku." Suaranya sangat syarat akan bahaya. aku masih tetepa membela diriku. "I-itukan foto ketika aku masih Senior High School. Ba-bagimana bisa kau mendapatkanya tu-tuan." Suaraku sangat terdengar serak bahkan bergetar, aku tidak bisa menahan getaran tubuhku ketika Sasuke mengelus pipi kiriku dengan lembut.

"Aku sudah menginginkanmu sejak lama Saki, bahkan ketika kau mulai masuk sekolah. Aku berniat mengambilmu dari kedua orang tuamu yang bodoh itu, mereka memisahkan kita Saki. Memisahkan kau dan aku, dan aku benci itu." Sasuke kembali menjalankan tanganya di wajahku, menyelipkan anak rambut ke belakang telingaku. Aku masih syok dengan penjelasan Sasuke.

"Ja-jadi kau pembunuh kedua orang tuaku? Begitu?" ada nada marah yang terbesit dari ucapanku, aku mentap nyalang pada Sasuke. sudah ku tidak perdulikan lagi apa konsekuensi dari tindakanku ini. Sasuke terkekeh kecil. "nononono, Mereka kecelakaan atas ulah mereka sendiri, aku tidak punya niat untuk menyakiti calon mertuaku, aku hanya memberikan mereka sedikit pelajaran karena berani menyembunyikanmu dariku." Air mataku menetes ketika mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. Seketika aku teringat mengapa dulu orang tuaku mengajaku berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal, bulu kuduku berdiri ngeri ketika mengetahui ternyata mereka berusaha membuatku jauh dari Sasuke. dan itu membuatku sadar bahwa Sasuke adalah seorang PSYCHO!

Sasuke memeluku erat, dada bidangnya bahkan menempel erat dengan payudaraku. "Akhirnya tidak ada yang menghalangiku untuk memilikimu, My Saki.." tubuhku menegang ketika bibirnya menyesap leherku sekilas. "Bau Sakura, pasti kau mengambil sabun mandi yang sudah ku persiapkan tadi." Mataku terbelalak kaget dan tubuhku semakin menegang. 'Jadi tadi pagi Sasuke benar-benar berada di kamar mandi kamarku.' Tubuhku mulai begetar hebat.

"Sssh Saki Baby, jangan takut. Aku tidak akan melukaimu, aku mencintaimu." Sasuke merair tangan kanan ku dan menciumnya lembut. "Please Don't Leave me, I will be a good boy." Matanya mentapku dengan pandangan tidak biasa, bukan pandangan mencekam atau berbahaya tadi. Namun, tiba-tiba dia mengucapkan kallimat yang membuatku menegang kembali.

"Mari kita lanjutkna hukumanya, Buka bajumu Saki." Aku tersentak "A-apa, tidak mau." Tolaku sambil membuat tanganku menyilang di depan dadaku. Sasuke mendengus tidak suka "Aku tidak mau menyakitimu Saki." Suaranya sangat dingin, aku merasakan aura berbahaya menguar dari Sasuke. 'He-help.' Batinku.

"CEPAT SAKI! APA KAU INGIN AKU MARAH? APA KAU LUPA DENGAN TUGASMU?" bentak Sasuke, aku terhenyak karena bentakanya. Dengan gemetar "Ba-baiklah Tu-tuan." Aku membalas dengan suara gemetar. "good, dan panggil aku Sasuke-kun, karena kau adalah istriku mulai hari ini." Aku memandang Sasuke kaget. "T-tapi s-saya tidak setuju Tu-tuan." Aku memandang Sasuke takut-takut. "Tsk apapun alasanya kau harus menjadi istriku, jika ada pria lain yang menyukaimu kau harus melupakanya atau aku akan membunuhnya dan membawa kepalanya sebagai hadiah mas kawin kita."

Mataku melebar dengan ucapan Sasuke. 'Pria ini sangat berbahaya.'

"Nah Saki, kerjakan tugasmu sekarang." Sasuke manatapku dengan pandangan intensnya, dengan tangan bergetar aku menaikan bajuku.

"Tunggu, turunkan saja sweatermu, jangan membukanya." Sasuke memberikan instruksi. Masih dengan gemetar aku menurunkan sweater V-neck ku. Menyuguhi Sasuke pemandangan payudaraku yang masih terbungkus Bra hitam. Wajahku memerah ketika melakukanya, aku tidak pernah memperlihatkan tubuhku kepada orang lain dan sekarang aku mempertontonkanya di depan Sasuke? aku mengigit bibirku ketika wajah Sasuke mendekat kearah pundakku. Aku bisa merasan nafas hangatnya menyentuh kulitku. Salah satu tanganya memegang tengkuk ku dengan erat dan satunya meremas payudaraku sebelah kiri.

Sasuke mengendus bahu sebelah kiriku dan menurukan tali bra-ku, tidak diturunkan semua hanya setengah tiang. Sasuke mengendus menghisap dan menjilat bahuku. Sedangkan aku hanya menahan desahanku dengan mengigit bibirku dengan kuat. 'ini pelecehan.. ini pelecehan.' Rapalku dalam hati. Sasuke beralih mencumbu dadaku, tepat di bawah leherku di antara kedua payudara ku. Menciumnya dan menghisapnya dengan kasar. Wajahnya sedikit menjauh dari dadaku dan melihat kearah bercak merah di dadaku. "Perfect." Gumamnya, aku hanya memeperhatikan tingkah Sasuke dan mengigit bibir bawahku kuat untu menahan desahanku.

Sasuke berpindah ke bahu kananku dan melakukan hal sama yang dilakukanya di bahu kiriku. Mengendus dan menurunkan talinya setengah tiang. Sasuke kembali menjauhkan wajahnya, wajahnya terlihat memerah dan ada ekspresi puas ketika melihat tampilanku yang sudah acak-acakan. Dengan sweater yang melorot hingga perut dan tali bra ku yang sudah tidak tepasang di tempatnya.

"Kau terlihat menggoda Sakura, aku tidak sabar untuk mengklaimmu menjadi miliku." Setelah mengucapkan itu Sasuke beranjak menjauh dan pergi menghilang kedalam kamar mandi.

Aku hanya menangis dalam diam sepeninggal Sasuke"Hikss Mom..Hikss Dad.." Aku menidurkan tubuhku di ranjang Sasuke dan mengangis sepuasnya hingga tertidur.

.

.

.

"I'm Sorry Saki."

.

.

.

"Eghhh…" aku mengerjabkan mataku pelan. "dimana aku." Gumamku mataku memandang sekeliling ruangan ini. 'Ini kamar Sasuke.' aku menatap jam dinding yang menujukan waktu 3 sore, seketika aku mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. "Hikss. Mom…dad.. hikss.. maafkan Sakura hikss.." aku menangis sesegukan, aku kembali menatap pakaianku yang sudah tertata seperti kembali semula, aku mendengar sama-samar langkah kaki yang mendekat. Sontak saja aku kembali berpura-pura tidur dan masuk kedalam selimut.

Ceklek

Aku mendengar bunyi pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka, masih memejamkan mataku, ku mendengar langkah kaki mendekat kearah ranjang. Aku bisa merasakan sebelah ranjang Sasuke berdecit karena ada yang mendudukinya.

"Apakah kau marah padaku Saki?" suara itu, itu suara Sasuke. aku masih memejamkan mataku, berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya. "Maafkan aku Saki, aku mencintaimu, aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku." Suara Sasuke terdengar sedikit serak, apakah dia menangis? Gumamku, lalu tiba-tiba aku merasakan tubuh Sasuke mendekat.

Cup

Sasuke mencium pelipisku. "Aku sudah menyiapkan makan siang untukmu, kau pasti lapar karena daripagi belum makan. Hari ini kau tidak usah berkerja saja. Aku akan segera kembali." Sasuke beranjak pergi dan menutup pintu kamar dengan hati-hati. Sepertinya dia tau aku sudah bangun semenjak tadi, dengan cepat aku menyambar sandwice yang dibuat oleh Sasuke. aku sangat lapar karena tadi pagi belum mengisi perut dengan makanan.

.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan 4 sandwice dan 1 gelas susu vanilla, aku berinisiatif untuk membersihkan sisa makananku. Aku membuka pintu dan membawa alat-alat makan yang telah ku gunakan tadi, menuruni tangga dan berjalan kearah dapur. Namun, sebelum kearah dapur aku melihat Sasuke berdiri di ambang pintu depan. Seperti berbicara kepada seseorang, setelah aku melangkah lebih dekat. Ternyata itu Kakashi, aku mendengar sama-samar percakapan mereka berdua.

"Maafkan saya tuan, Tuan dan Nyonya Sakit saat di perjalanan dan meninggal dunia ketika sampai di New Jersey tetapi beliau sempat menitipkan surat ini kepada saya."

 _ **Pyaaaaaar**_

Tanganku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan piring dan gelas yang kubawa, menyebabkan pandangan Sasuke dan Kakashi tertuju kepadaku

.

.

.

"Aa-Apa!" ucapku menjerit

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai minna~

Tri gak nyangka FF ini banyak mendapat banyak review yang udah lebih dari 50 review di chapter 2 kemarin *tepuk tangan* #yeaayy..

Terimkasih support dan kritikanya, karena kalian saya update hari ini ^^

Maaf jika pendek dan membingungkan :D  
langsung balas review saja yaa

echaNM : nanti di epilog tri berencana buat bikin sudut pandang Sasuke :D  
undhott : ini udah update kilat yaa, hehehehe

uchiha javaraz : wkk karena update kilat jadi yaa kurang panjang XD kalau panjang mungkin pas udah ke Main Cerita :D hehehe makasih yaa

Jamurlumutan462 : hehehehe ciee yang tertarik :D

Zehakazama : hallo ifa ^^ sasu emang tsundere :3 ini mesti di pancing dulu baru keluar *eh.. ini udah update kilat lagi yaaa XD tadi gak panjang-panjang banget U,U hee

Clarisa875 : wkk disini udah di jelasin yaa X3. Hehe makasih semangatnya.. untuk IG :trinity9095 (kalau mau follback jangan lupa dm atau komen yaa Xd

Chichak deth : hohoho kalau itu tri gak bisa jawab yaa.. nanti spoiler Xd

Saki-chan : wkkk enggak kok kan Tri ngusung tema Psycho romance Xd

Cherry0424 : hahaha sasu emang misterius XD btw maaf yaa penulisannya kurang rapi, author baru belajar XD

Syahidah973 : wkkk Sakura terlalu terpesona sama sasu makanya jadi berhayal-hayal XD, udah update yaa :D

Hanazono yuri : udah lanjut yaa ^^

Kezia : hehe hanya basic storynya aja yang Tri ikutin XD tapi main dan endingnya enggak kok ^^ btw kok min? :D

Rey : udah di lanjut yaa ^^ iyaa huhuhu kurang puas sama filmnya jadi terbentuklah ff ini XD

Kiki Kim : hahaha kalau langsung main lemon bukan Psiko berarti, soalnya psiko suka main-main dulu tuh :D kamar Sasuke di lantai 3 kok X3 tapi di pintu sebelah kanan bukan di kiri.

Mereditchanv : hahaha my bad ^^ thanks for the correction ^^

Amanda : Yups XD

Sasuke fans : kalau siksa-siksaan kemungkinan ada :D untuk pendukung cerita aja sih, tapi siksaan kagak bakalan ngeri kok XD dijamin 100000%

Fanaisme : disini udah jelas belum knp Sasuke 'dirawat'? XD

Sasu131 : Yosh! ^^

Guest : Udah lanjut yaa ^^

Uchiha della : hohohoterimakasih follownya.. kalau mau follback jangan sungkan buat komen atau DM yaa :D  
winda289 : udah lanjut yaa ^^gak lama kan? XD

Guest : hahaha jangan takut :D FFnya gak sebegitu mengerikan kok X3 soalnya ada romancenya ujuga

Uchihaliaharuno : umur Sasuke sekitar 25-an X3

Guest : udah lanjut yaa X3

Meimei : wkk iya X3 lumayan sama sih, tapi gak semuanya ngikutin di The Boys

RedTomato : hahaha Sakura terlal terpesona sama Sasuke :D untuk Sasuke POVnya kemungkinan di akhir chapter

Yencherry : udah lanjut yaa ^^

Trafalgar rika : gak ada mysticnya kok di jamin :D

Namikaze Ryuki : udah lanjut yaa kouhai ^^

Saki : wkwkwkw iyaa Mirip ^^

Saku131 : udah update ya ^^

PINk : udah lanjut yaa ^^

Saysay : chapter ini udah ngejelasin yaa ^^

Saki : udah yaa hehehe ^^

Dewazz : hee tanyakan pada Sakura kenapa dia seperti itu :D

Ssl : hello there ^^ maaf ya fanfic ini berantakan dan mungkin enggak EYD, maklum author newbie :D

Kalau gaya tulisan ini menjadi ciri tersendiri sih buat ff Tri hee :D.. at least thanks for the correction.

Fansanime : udah yaa ^^

Hehehe makasih udah mau komen.. tri jadi malu *blush* hehehe

Mungkin ada yang mau berteman dif b? atau di IG dan Line?

FB : Trinity9095 (sendoh girlfriend)

IG : Trinity9095

Line ID : iamtri123

See you in the next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

That's My Psycho

.

.

.

WARNING

ADEGAN KEKERASAN, PERBUDAKAAN, ROMANTIS YANG BAKALAN (MUNGKIN) BIKIN LU BAPER

.

.

.

.

.

Mataku terbelalak kaget ketika mendengar kabar itu dari Kakashi, tanganku gemetar dan kakiku tidak mampu menahan berat badanku. Aku sangat syok dan mataku mulai berkaca-kaca, aku memandang Sasuke sekilas. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu, ada pancaran kesedihan dari mata onyx yang biasanya menatapku tajam.

Sasuke menghampiriku dan memungut pecahan piring dan gelas yang berada di depanku lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah, aku masih terduduk ditempatku hingga Sasuke menundukan tubuhnya di hadapanku. "Kau tidak apa-apa Saki? Apakah ada yang terluka apa kakimu terluka?" raut wajah Sasuke sangat khawatir. Sedangkan aku masih tetap membisu hingga air mataku tumpah di pipiku. "Hikss..Hikss.." aku menangis sembari mengigit bibirku, aku menangis bukan karena kepergian tuan dan nyonya Uchiha – walapun aku juga merasa sedih mendengar kabar ini- tapi aku akan bersama Sasuke SELAMANYA.

Sasuke menyentuh daguku, membuat wajahku mendongak. Menatap wajah tampanya yang masih menampilkan raut khawatir. Jari tanganya yang tegas menyapu air mata yang jatuh di pipiku "Sssh Saki.. please don't cry.. aku ada disini..shh.." Sasuke membawaku kedalam pelukan hangatnya, aku bisa mendengar detak jantung Sasuke yang keras dan cepat. Tangan kirinya berada di balik pungungku, mengelus pungungku di balik sweater yang ku kenakan. "katakan, apakah kau terluka Saki?" aku hanya mengeleng pelan di dadanya.

Chup

"Aku akan segera ke dapur sebentar untuk mengambil minuman untukmu, tunggulah disini sebentar." Sasuke beranjak pergi, meninggalkan ku dan Kakashi yang berada di pintu luar. Aku berjalan menuju pintu dengan langkah sedikit tertatih karena badanku masih gemetar, Kakashi memandangku dengan pandangan penuh arti. "Err..nona, ada bercak merah di dadamu." Ucap Kakashi sampil menunjuk kearah dadaku. Dan yap benar saja sweater yang ku kenakan adalah belahan V-neck yang tidak mungkin menyembunyikan kiss mark yang berada di tengah-tengah dadaku.

Blush

Wajahku memerah karenanya, "Ekhm." Kakashi sedikit berdeham, "Saya ada urusan penting Nona Haruno. Jadi saya pamit undur diri, Ah! Tolong berikan surat ini kepada tuan Sasuke dan ini..surat dari nyonya Uchiha untuk anda, saya permisi." Aku menganguk dan membiarkan Kakashi menjauh dari rumah Uchiha, aku duduk di ruang tamu sambil membawa surat yang di berikan Kakashi. Aku menatap 2 surat ditanganku. 1 surat berwarna biru untuk Sasuke, dan satunnya lagi berwarna merah muda untuku. Aku mendengar langkah kaki mendekat kearahku yang berasal dari dapur.

Beberapa saat kemudian munculah Sasuke dengan 1 gelas penuh air mineral di tanganya, "Minumanlah Saki." Sasuke menyodorkanku gelas itu, aku menganguk dan mengambil gelas yang berada di tanganya

Gluk…gluk…gluk

Aku menelan habis air di gelas itu, Sasuke memandangku dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa ku mengerti. Setelah habis aku memberikan gelas itu pada Sasuke, dan dia menaruhnya di meja. Aku menunjukan surat berwarna biru kearah sasuke. "Surat untukmu." Ucapku pelan, sasuke mengambilnya dan memasukan kedalam kantung celananya sedangkan punyaku juga ku masukan kedalam kantung celana ku. "Ayoo kita beristirahat." Sasuke mengulurkan tanganya dan aku menerimanya. Hingga ketika aku ingin berdiri dari kursiku aku merasakan telapak kakiku terasa Sakit.

"i-itai.." liriku pelan sambil duduk kembali kekursi, Sasuke langsung mengecek keadaan kaki ku dan menemukan ada pecahan kaca yang masuk ke telapak kakiku. Sasuke terlihat sangat khawatir sedangkan aku hanya memngigit bibirku saja, menahan perih di telapak ku.

"Ya tuhan Saki, kakimu berdarah. Kita harus mengobatinya segera." Nada khawatir sangat kentara di kalimat Sasuke, aku masih diam dan menahan nyeri di telapak ku, Sasuke mengulurkan kedua tanganya di depan wajahku. "Ayo.. akan ku gendong kau sampai kamarmu." Aku menganguk dan menerima uluran tangan Sasuke.

Grep

Sasuke mengendongku ala bridal style, wajahku memerah. Tubuhku menempel begitu erat di tubuh Sasuke. tanganya yang kokoh memeluku dengan kuat seolah-olah aku adalah mannequin yang akan pecah jika lengah sedetik pun, tanganku memegang lehernya yang kekar. Wajahku sangat dekat dengan leher Sasuke. aku bisa mencium aroma maskulin dari kulit pucatnya, aromanya sangat menenangkan. Tanpa sadar aku mendekatkan wajahku kearah lehernya hingga hidungku mendengusnya, aku bisa melihat Sasuke sedikit tersenyum miring dari samping wajahnya. "Tunggu sampai di kamar Saki." Sasuke sedikit terkekeh ketika mengatakanya, aku hanya menunduk malu dan menyembunyikan wajah ku kedada bidangnya yang hangat.

.

.

.

Sasuke membaringkanku di ranjang kamarnya, dengan pelan dan hati-hati dia memposisikan kaki ku yang masih terluka. "Tunggu sebentar Saki aku akan mengambilkan perban dan antiseptic." Sasuke segera berjalan kearah kamar mandinya, aku melihat kamar Sasuke dan baru tersadar ternyata kamarnya sangat rapi untuk ukuran lelaki. Mataku menatap pigura kayu yang tergeletak dikursi. Itu pigura yang ku pegang tadi.

aku teringat kembali kejadian tadi pagi, mataku kembali memanas karena mengingatnya. Aku tidak percaya jika Sasuke adalah pembunuh kedua orang tuaku. Aku menangis dalam diam, hingga Sasuke kembali dari kamar mandinya, membawa peralatan P3K.

Sasuke menatapku bingung, kemudian mendekatiku. "Hey.. mengapa menangis hm? Apakah kakimu masih sangat Sakit?" Sasuke menyapu air mata yang mengalir di pipiku, menyapunya dengan sangat lembut hingga membuat wajahku merona. Mata nya menatapku intents seakan-akan aku adalah titik fokusnya di dunia ini. Aku hanya menunduk dan mengelengkan kepalaku pelan, menyembunyikan rona merah pipiku.

Sasuke meraih dagu ku dan membuatku mendongak, menatap mutiara kelamnya dengan seksama, mengagumi wajah tampan tanpa celah. Dengan hidung mancung yang tegap dan bibir tipis yang ingin kulumat 'Astaga, sadar Sakura sadar. Dia pembunuh orang tua mu' Innerku menyadarkanku. Sasuke menatapku saksama, jari tegasnya menyapu pipiku yang masih ada jejak air mata. "Cantik." Gumamnya pelan. "Mata Emeraldmu sangat cantik Saki." Jari tegasnya kini merapikan poniku yang terjatuh di keningku.

Blush

Pipiku memerah karenanya, mataku masih tidak bisa lepas untuk tidak melihat mata Onyx Sasuke, semakin lama usapan jemari Sasuke berpindah kerambutku hingga ke tengkuk ku, badanku sedikit gemetar ketika tangan nya membelai tengkuk ku, walapun begitu aku menyukainya. Menyukai ketika Sasuke menatap mataku dengan pandangan lembutnya, bukan pandangan tajam yang mengintimidasi. Menyukai sentuhanya, bukan tarikan paksaan.

Entah siapa yang memulai duluan yang pasti bibirku akhirnya bertemu dengan bibir Sasuke. badanku bergetar karenanya dan perutku serasa di aduk-aduk. Awalnya bibirnya hanya menempel saja, hingga aku merasa lidah Sasuke menjilat bibir bagian bawahku. Dan tanganya sedikit meremas tengkuk ku.

"Aaahh.." aku sedikit mendesah karenanya, dan kesempatan itu tidak di sia-siakan oleh Sasuke. dengan cepat dia memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulutku. Aku sedikit mengerang ketika lidahnya menyapu bagian langit-langit mulutku. Tanganku meremas seperai hingga berantakan

"Ahkk.." rintihku pelan ketika Sasuke tidak sengaja menyentuh kakiku yang terluka, Sasuke langsung menjauhkan wajah nya, memutuskan ciuman kami. "Kau tidak apa-apa Sakura? Maaf aku hilang kendali." Sasuke membuang mukanya, namun dari sudut wajah nya aku bisa melihat jika wajah Sasuke memerah. Aku sedikit tertawa kecil melihatnya, sejenak aku melupakan bahwa Sasuke adalah pembunuh orang tuaku, Sasuke sosok dingin yang sebenarnya ramah jika mengenalnya lebih dekat.

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke." Jawabku pelan, Sasuke bergerak kearah telapak kakiku, "Ittai.." Sasuke menatapku sejenak dengan ekspresi khawatir lalu kembali memeriksa luka ku. "Lukanya cukkup dalam, pecahan piringnya lumayan besar, dengan pinset dan sedikit jahitan lukamu akan cepat sembuh." Ucap Sasuke sambil meneliti luka ku, wajahku sedikit merengis ketika Sasuke memegang luka di kaki ku.

"Dijahit?" tanyaku padanya. "Ya, aku akan mengambil peralatan menjahitnya untuk menjahit lukamu." Mataku terbelalak seketika, 'Apa? Dia yang akan menjahitku? Orang yang membunuh orang tuaku, seorang psycho yang akan menjahitku? Kau pasti bercanda.' Batinku. "Tu-tunggu dulu, le-lebih baik kita pergi kerumah Sakit saja." Saranku, aku lebih baik menghadapi dokter daripada seorang psycho seperti dia yang menjahit lukaku. Sasuke terseyum samar "Aku lulusan dokter di Oxford. Kau bisa melihat piagamku di laci sebelahmu." Setelah mengucapkanya Sasuke pergi keluar dari kamar untuk mengambil peralatan 'menjahit'nya.

Dengan cepat namun hati-hati aku membuka laci nakas di sebelahku, aku berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak membuat lukaku semakin melebar dan membuat pecahanya semakin masuk kedalam kaki ku. Ketika membuka laci aku menemukan sebuah piagam kelulusan. Mataku bergerak-gerak diatas piagam itu. Membaca berulang-ulang nama itu dan bidang studi yang berhasil di tempuhnya.

Dan piagam itu beratas namakan **UCHIHA SASUKE** dengan progam Studi **KEDOKTERAN**

Hal yang membuatku tidak percaya adalah Sasuke ternyata lulus di usia 17 tahun. Dan saat itu usiaku masih 15 tahun. "Aku tidak percaya ini." Gumam ku.

"Piagam itu asli, kau bisa melihat dari barcode di ujung kiri piagamnya." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba. "Ya tuhan." Aku sangat kaget ketika melihat Sasuke sudah kembali dari mencari alat-alat 'menjahitnya' terlihat dia menenteng kotak kecil di tangan kanan nya. Mataku kembali menerawang piagam itu lagi dan benar saja ada bacode di ujung kirinya. "Ta-tapi bagaimana bisa kau lulus kuliah mu bahkan untuk progam S3 di usia 17 tahun." Tanyaku pada Sasuke tidak percaya.

Aku melihat Sasuke tertawa kecil "Oh Saki, aku selalu mengikuti program akselerasi di setiap grade sekolahku." Dia mendekat kearah ranjang dan meletakan kotak kecilnya di samping tanganku, lalu berjalan memutar kearah depan ranjang. Memperhatikan kembali luka di telapak kakiku. "Mungkin kau tidak bisa berjalan untuk beberapa hari Saki." Gumamnya sambil memegang kakiku dan wajahku seketika meringis. "Jangan khawatir aku akan selalu disampingmu." Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis, hatiku langsung bergetar ketika mendengar ucapanya dan melihat senyumnya. "nah mari kita menyingkirkan celana mu ini dan mengantinya dengan celana kain." Sasuke mengeluarkan gunting dan mengunting celanaku.

Aku berusaha menahan tangan sasuke yang ingin mengunting celana ku. "A-aku malu sasuke." ucapku pelan dengan muka yang memerah, sasuke manatapku tidak percaya dan terkekeh "Jangan malu denganku Saki." Ucap sasuke sambil terseyum tipis.

Creak creak

Sasuke memotong celanaku dari pinggang hingga kaki. Dan terpampang lah kaki jenjangku yang mulus, sasuke sempat terdiam ketika melihatnya dan aku sedikit berdeham. Kemudian sasuke melanjtkan ke kaki sebelahnya dan tara~ celanaku sudah raip dari kaki ku, muka ku memerah ketika celana dalam berwarna hitamku sangat kontras dan menjadi objek pengelihatan sasuke

"Nah mari kita bius kakimu dulu, aku tidak akan membius mu total, hanya bagian kakimu saja untuk menghilangkan rasa Sakitnya." Sasuke berjalan kearah ku, membuka kotak kecil yang diletakan disampingku. Aku sedikit bergidik ternyata kotak itu berisi beberapa suntikan yang belum terbuka, jarum, benang dan beberapa pisau bedah alcohol dan beberapa kain bersih. Sasuke membuka salah satu suntikan dari bungkusnya, lalu membuka botol kecil -yang kuduga adalah obat bius- kemudian di memasukan isinya kedalam suntikan.

Sasuke kemudian mengeluarkan sarung tangan berwarna hijau muda dan memakainya, tak lupa dia juga memakai masker berwarna hijau. Kemudian mengeluarkan jarum dan benang dari kotak itu. Aku sedikit takut ketika melihat Sasuke berusaha memasukan benang kedalam jarum. Badanku bahkan sdikit bergetar dan Sasuke menyadarinya.

"Jangan takut Saki, aku tak akan menyakitimu." Ucapnya pelan, aku tidak percaya dengan kata-katanya. Dengan sedikit bernada marah aku menjawabnya. "Bagaimana bisa aku mempercayaimu? Kau adalah pembunuh orang tuaku. Mungkin saja di isi di dalam suntikan itu adalah racun yang akan membunuhku." Aku menatapnya dengan nyalang dan Sasuke hanya menatapku datar. Wajahnya yang hanya setengah karena tertutup masker itu tidak mengurangi kadar pesona dari ketampananya.

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu Saki, karena kau adalah miliki ku, karena kau adalah duniaku, jangan berpikir negative tentangku. Dan apa-apaan tuduhanmu itu Saki, aku tidak membunuh mereka." Sasuke berkata dengan tegas, aku masih kesal dengannya yang tidak mau mengakui kesalahanya itu. "lantas, jika kau tidak mau di cap negative mengapa kau mengatur semua ini? Mengapa kau menghukumku tadi siang? Mengapa kau berkata jika kau adalah orang yang memberi orang tuaku sedikit ganjaran atas menyembunyikan diriku." Mata ku sedikit berairk karena perdebatan kecil ini. Mata Sasuke kembali berubah menjadi marah.

"Baiklah jika itu mau Saki, AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!" ucap Sasuke keras, mataku seketika terbelalak ketika Sasuke langsung menancapkan suntikanya ke kakiku

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Teriaku kesakitan. Tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak karena suntikan itu, yang kurasakan hanya Sakit dan tubuhku bergetar hebat karenanya. Air mataku kembali mengalir di pipiku. "hikss...Hikss..hikss" lagi aku menangis yang entah keberapa kalinya hari ini, aku menatap wajah Sasuke yang tetap datar. Kemudian Sasuke mengambil pinset dan berusaha mengeluarkan pecahan kaca dari telapakku. Tapi dengan cepat kusergah aksinya. "Ja-jangan Sasuke, obat biusnya belum berkerja.' Ucapku namun Sasuke hanya cuek dan mengambil potongan kaca itu dengan kasar.

Dan aku kembali berteriak kesakitan dengan air mata yangn sudah banjir di pipiku. Sasuke kemudian membungkus pecahan itu dengan kain bersih. Lalu dia mengambil alcohol dan kapas. Kemudian di balurkan kedaerah luka ku yang menganga dan mengeluarkan darah yang sangat banyak. Aku mulai merasakan efek obat bius itu berkerja. Terlihat rasa Sakitnya mulai berkurang walapun belum sepenuhnya, setelah mensterillkan lukaku Sasuke kemudian bersiap untuk menjahit lukaku.

Aku melihat dengan seksama wajah serius Sasuke ketika menjahit lukaku. Wajahnya semakin tampan ketika dia serius. Aku masih bisa sedikit merasakan bagimana ketika jarum itu bergerah keluar masuk di bagian telapak kaki, dan aku bisa mendengar suara gesekan antara jarum dan benang yang bersemayam di telapaku. Untung saja obat biusnya sudah berkerja dengan cepat karena aku bisa melihat Sasuke sedikit kasar ketika menjahitku. Aku mengusap bekas air mataku dengan pelan, dan kembali menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak bersahabat.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Sasuke selesai menjahit lukaku dan membalutnya dengan perban. Tanpa berkata apa-apa Sasuke membersihka peralatannya dan meninggalkan kamar, namun sebelum pergi dia berkata dengan nada menekan di setiap ucapan dan aku sekilas melihat matanya berubah menjadi merah. "Jangan mencoba untuk kabur dariku Saki, dan jangan tinggalkan kamar ini tanpa seizinku."

Blam

Hening sepeninggal Sasuke, aku mikirkan tentang perilaku Sasuke. Terkadang dia sangat manis bahkan terkesan sangat ramah tapi jika sisi buruknya muncul Sasuke yang ramah itu hilang entah berantah dan menampilkan Sasuke yang jahat dan kejam. Aku menatap perban yang melilit kaki ku, dan sepintas bayangan ciuman tadi lewat di pikiranku. Bagaimana bibir tipis dan tegas Sasuke tadi melumatku, bagaiaman jemari tegas Sasuke bermain di tengkuk ku.

Aku sangat terbuai oleh semua itu, bahkan aku melupakan bahwa Sasuke adalah pembunuh orang tua ku, iya kan? Lalu tiba-tiba bayangan Sasuke yang kasar dan kejam terlintas di benaku. Jujur saja aku sangat bingung oleh Sasuke, terkadang dibersikap manis bahkan sangat manis hingga aku terbuai oleh kemanisanya, hingga sisi gelap Sasuke muncul. Aku kembali bergetar ketika membayangkan bagaimana kasarnya Sasuke ketika mengobatiku.

Aku masih meragukan jka dia pembunuhnya berdasarkan pernyataanya tadi, aku harus menyelidiki jauh lebih dalam tentang Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

"Saki..." aku memperhatikan sekelilingku, Sasuke berada di atasku dengan kerngat yang mengalir di pelipisnya, mata yang tegas sedikit kelihatan sayu. Aku melirik kearah tubuhnya. Astaga! Dia tidak memakai pakaian satu pun.

"Kyaaa! Sasuke-kun, apa yang kau lakukan?" ucapku sambil menutup kedua mataku, aku mendengar Sasuke terkekeh kecil. "Ini adalah malam pertama kita Saki baby, apa kau lupa sayang?"

Oh Tuhan, suaranya sangat seksi. Suara berat yang syarat akan gairah itu sangat merangsangku, aku sedikiit mengintip dari jari-jariku, wajah Sasuke sangat dekat dan aku bisa melihat dia tersenyum kepadaku. Senyumnya sangat mempesona. Aku bisa merasakan jika wajahku memanas karena senyumnya.

"Liat sayang, kau juga sudah seperti bayi." Ucap Sasuke di lubang telingaku, tidak lupa dia meniupn dan mengulum telingaku.

"Engghh..." erangku lirih, aku sedikit menunduk dan melihat keadaanku, 'Astaga.' Batinku, baigaman bisa sekarang aku sudah telanjang bulat di bawah kukungan badan kekar Sasuke yang juga telanjang bulatnya sepertiku, Sasuke masih asyik mengulum telingaku dan semakin turun kedaerah bahu ku.

Mengecup dan menghisap sesukanya, meninggalkan kiss mark yang ku yakin sangat kontras dengan warna kulitku, salah satu tangan Sasuke menuju kearah pinggang ku dan meremasnya, aku hanya bisa mengigit bibirku karena ulahnya. Sedangkan tanganya yang satu lagi bergerak naik kearah dadku dan menangkupnya, meremas-remasnya dengan gemas. Aku bahkan mendesah ketika jari tegas Sasuke bermain di puncaknya.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat wajahku, tanganya yang berada di pinggangku bergerak naik untuk menuju kearah payudara ku yang satu lagi. Dan meremas mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Ahhh..sa-suke.." aku meremas seprai di bawahku dengan kuat, menutup kedua mataku dengan rapat. Dahiku berkerut tidak karuan. Ini terlalu nikmat, semakin lama remasan Sasuke semakin liar di dadaku.

Aku membuka mataku sedikit untuk melihat keadaan Sasuke, matanya menatapku intens. Mentapku dengan gairah yang membara, tanganya masih belum berhenti bermain-main dengan dadaku.

"Aku suka dadamu Sakura, sangat pas dan kenyal di tangaku." Sasuke langsung mengulum salah satu payudaraku di tanganya, aku langsung mendesah hebat dan tubuhku melengkung kearahnya. Hisapnya sangat kuat bahkan aku bisa merasakan ada yang mengalir di antara kaki ku.

Aku bernafas lega ketika Sasuke berhenti menghisapnya. "Aku langsung masuk ke inti saja Saki." Sasuke mempersiapkan dirinya diantara kaki ku, aku sangat panik ketika melihat ukuran kejantanya.

"Tu-tunggu Sasuke-kun, a-aku belum siap." Ucapku cepat, tubuh bergetar ketika membayangkan kenjantan Sasuke akan memasuki ku. 'Apakah muat.' Batinku bertanya-tanya.

"Tidak ada penundaan lagi sayang, aku sudah menunggu ini selama bertahun-tahun lama." Sasuke sudah bersiap, dan

Blesss

.

.

.

.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrghhhhhhhhhh!" aku berteriak ketakutan dan langsung duduk di ranjang, nafasku turun naik dan keringat membasahi sekujur tubuhku. Mataku melihat sekeliling dengan liar dan tanganku meraba-raba tubuhku yang ternyata masih mengenakan sweater. aku bernafas sedikit lega ternyata itu hanya mimpi. Aku bersender di kepala ranjang dan mengambil air putih di meja sebelahku. Meneguknya dengan kasar karena rasa haus sangat mengerogoti kerongkonganku.

Setelah rasa haus hilang, aku menaruh kembali gelas itu pada tempatnya. Aku berniat untuk tidur lagi ketika tidak sengaja mata ku melihat ada 2 buah mata merah menyala di sudut kamar Sasuke. yang gelap. Badanku langsung dingin dan bergetar.

"Kyaaa! " Teriaku dengan keras ketika kedua mata itu mendekat kearahku, semakin dekat. Aku menutup kedua mataku erat-erat dan berharap ini adalah mimpi.

"Ada apa Saki?" suara itu, mataku langsung terbuka lebar ketika Sasuke mendekat kearahku. Aku melihat kearah matanya dan ternyata dia adalah sosok pemilik mata merah menyala itu. Aku langsung menatpnya kaget "kau! Ada apa dengan mata mu itu." Tunjuk ku tidak sopan kearah matanya. Sasuke masih menatapku datar, 'Bahkan dia tidak berkedip sedikitpun.' Batinku.

"Ini adalah ciri dari keluarga Uchiha Saki." Ucapnya tenang, berbeda denganku yang masih mengigil ketakutan. "Siapa kalian sebenarnya?! Katakan dengan jujur kepada ku!" aku mengucapkanya dengan nada marah yang megelegar, aku sangat takut dengan Sasuke apalagi dengan mata merahnya yang tidak berkedip ketika menatapku.

Sasuke membuang nafas dan menutup matanya, ketika matanya terbuka kembali iris Sasuke berubah menjadi hitam kelam, sama seperti semula. "Baiklah Saki aku akan menceritakan kepadamu segalanya, mulai dari kecelakaan orang tua mu. Hingga apa tujuanku menyusun semua ini." Sasuke duduk di tepi ranjang dan menatapku dengan dalam, dan aku hanya memasang ekspresi datar kearahnya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Huwaaa panjang juga ya Chapter ini XD

Untuk ff ini sepertinya 7-10 chapter bakalan udah habis. X3

Well sebenarnya Tri suka kalau ada yg kritik atau bisa di bilang FLAME, tapi alangkah baiknya kalau pake akun resmi jangan mengunakan Anonymous ^^

Well sebenarnya target tri chapter kemarin itu bisa sampai 100 review.. tapi ternyata hanya sampai angka 92 aja. Hehehe ya udh lah gak papa XD

Btw makasih udah ada yg add Tri di Line ^^ udah support Tri buat ngelanjutin ff ini wlapun ada juga yang bash ^^ makasih banyak loh soalnya tanpa support kalian ff ini bakalan gantung... mungkin XD

Btw Tri rada merinding pas nulis ini waktu bagian Sasuke ngejahit luka Sakura dan penampakan mata merah X3 ada yang kayak Tri? XD

Karena ngetiknya tengah malem dan lampu kamar di matiin Tri rada parno waktu ngeliat kesudut-sudut kamar X3

Ya udah langsung balas review aja yaa~ :D

Luhannieka : udap update yaa ^^

Ameko Yasazaki : udah update yaa XD

Guest : udah dari lama~ next chap di tunggu penjelasan sasu yaa X3

Euri-chan : hai hai~ makasih reviewnya ^^ udah panjang belum ini? XD

Yencherry : ciaa yang penasaran hee :D udah lanjut yaa^^

RedTomato : sasu emang selalu tabah :D

Saku131 : hikss maaf ya Chapter kemaren pendek, semoga chapter ini sudah lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya TuT

D y a washio : udah update yaa XD di tunggu chapter mendatang yaa X3

Guest : sudah yaa XD

Dewazz : Sasuke type psikopat mesum *plak* hee ^^

Guest : sudah lanjut yaa ^^

Ayuzawa : hai kamu trimakasih sebelumnya sudah menyempatan diri meriewie ff yang berantakan ini XD terimakasih juga untuk pendapat dan koreksinya. Sebenarnya ff ini kan mengunakan sudut pandang orang pertama. Jadi jika bacanya kurang nyaman wajar saja karena pembaca di tuntut untuk menjadi tokoh yang mengalami di dalam cerita. Untuk typo dan pengunaan huruf besar dan kecil mohon di wajarkan karena manusia tidak ada yg sempurna jadi walapun saya sudah mencoba membaca ulang tetap saja ada yang typo dan hurufnya tidak besar.. sekali lagi terimakasih review dan kritikan atau flamenya ^^

Uchihaliaharuno : udap cepet belom ini? XD semoga chapter ini lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya yaa XD

Arashasha : tunggu chapter selanjutnya yaa XP

Trafalgar Rika : hehehe iyaa saku frustasi karena harus tinggal sama sasu XD udah update yaa. Udah kilat gak nih? XD

Yencherry : udah kilat gak nih? XD wkk tunggu chapter selanjutnya yaa~

Nakata Airi : centos? XD arigatou~ ^^

Yuki Hattori : wkk kok bisa ngeship mereka? Tri juga ngeship mereka sih daripada greta sama grocery –man XD

PIYORIN : Hello there, thanks for review my fanfic^^ this the first time I have reviewer from another country. Nice too meet you~ ^^ sorry I cant type Hiragana/katakana :'D

Zehakazama : udah update kilat yees XD disini si sasu 'sedikit' nyakitin Saki sih XD huwaaa ff tri tidak seperfect itu XD jadi malu :D

Tsanditya162 : untuk lemon belum dulu yaa XD nanti kalau sasu sama saku sudah nikah ajaa XP

Uchiha Lady Haruno : udah lanjut yaa ^^

Jamurlumutan462 : untuk anata masih setengah jalan XD Tri mau bikin chapter panjang biar reader puas :D hahaha

Jamurlumutan462 : bukan vampire sih, mimin sedikit masukin karakter clan Uchiha kedalam ff ini. Jadi merka bukan vampire

Sasuke fans : sudah lanjut yaa ^^

Kiki kim : udah lanjut nih ^^ tenang gak bakalan di anggurin kok soalnya author lagi nganggur juga XD

Miyasato : hahaha enggak kok XD kecuali lagi gak ada ide atau lagi gak mood buat nulis ff

Syahidah973 : sekitar 7-10 chapter

echaNM : yups pasti bakalan di jelasin tapi di next chapter yaa.. iya aku juga kurang suka dengan endingnya the boy YuY

undhott : udah lanjut yaa hee~

rosieSyalala :v udah lanjut XD

hanazono yuri : udah lanjuuuut XD

rastafaras Uchiha : dijamin happy ending :D udah update yaa~ udah panjang belom?

Firdha858 : udah lanjut yaa~ terimakasih

Terimakasih yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk review ff Tri ini XD ini mendakan banyak yang suka dengan cerita yang tri buat XD

Untuk Sasuke bermata merah.. Sasuke disini gak tri bikini menjadi vampire tapi emang keturunan Uchiha bermata merah kan alias punya sharingan dan sharingan itu muncul kalu keadaan orang itu teracam atau marah.

Jadi jangan berharap Sasuke vampire yaa XD


	5. Chapter 5

That's my Psycho

.

.

.

Warning : Adegan kekerasan, perbudakan, dan romantic yang bakalan (mungkin) bikin lu baper Xd

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter ini khusus Author pov

.

.

.

.

Author pov  
.

.

.

.

8 years ago

.

.

"Sakura Ayoo cepat berangkat." Ucap Haruno Mebuki kepada putri semata wayangnya, tanganya sudah penuh membawa tas dan koper. Wajahnya menapilkan raut panik dan matanya tidak berhenti menatap sekeliling. "Iya ibu." Saut gadis belia dengan rambut berwarna gulali keluar dari rumahnya sambil menarik koper dan memegang topi berwarna cream di tangan kananya.

Mebuki sibuk memasukan barang-barang kedalam bagasi mobil sedangkan suaminya –Haruno Kizhashi- sibuk mengecek keadaan mobil yang akan mereka gunakan. Sakura ikut membantu ibunya menyusun barang-barang mereka kedalam bagasi.

Kizhashi telah selesai mengecek keadaan mobil dan memanggil istri dan anaknya. "Ayoo Anata, nanti kita terlambat. Pesawatnya sebentar lagi akan lepas landas." Kizhashi buru-buru masuk kedalam mobil dan menyalahkan mesin nya.

Brak

Setelah menutup pintu bagasi, Mebuki dengan cepat menarik tangan Sakura untuk masuk kedalam mobil. "Ayo cepat Sakura nanti kita terlambat." Mebuki masih memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Seakan-akan ada orang yang mengawasi mereka, Sakura mengaduh sakit sesekali badanya terhunyung kedepan.

"Aduh sakit ibu, jangan menarik ku dengan kasar." Mebuki hanya cuek dan tetap menarik tangan Sakura dengan kasar.

.

.

.

.

.

Wellcome to United States. Have fun

.

.

.

Sakura menatap kearah rumah barunya, rumah dengan 2 lantai dan taman belakang yang rindang membuat Sakura berpikir jika dia dan keluarganya bisa piknik sesekali di bawah pohon rindang itu. Sakura melangkah masuk kedalam rumah yang umurnya mungkin sudah cukup tua.

Sakura berjalan kearah dapur, kamar mandi dan ke lantai 2. Sakura bisa melihat ada 1 kamar di lantai 2, dia pun berencana untuk tidur di kamar itu, ketika masuk kedalam kamar itu Sakura melihat kamar itu sudah tampak usang. Dengan cat kamar yang sudah pudar dan beberapa kursi yang berdebu di dalamnya. Sakura memperhatikan sekeliling kamar itu, ada kertas A4 yang mengantung dengan usangnya.

Dengan hati-hati Sakura mendekati kertas itu, dan ternyata ada tulisan diatas kertasnya. "Apakah tulisan dari pemilik sebelumnya?" ucap Sakura bingung, Sakura membaca tulisan itu dari kata-perkata, kalimat-perkalimat secara saksama. Mata Sakura terbelalak ketika selesai membacanya.

I KNOW WHERE YOU HIDE

U CAN'T HIDE FROM ME BABY

Sakura beringsut mundur hingga punggungnya menempel dengan tembok di belakangnya.

Tubuh Sakura langsung bergetar ketakutan dan langsung berlari turun kebawah, menuju ayah dan ibunya yang sedang menyusun perabotan rumah, Sakura berlari dengan mata yang sudah berair.

"Ayah, Ibu.. hikss ada seseorang yang meletakan kertas aneh di lantai atas hikss.." Sakura menangis sambil memeluk ibunya, Mebuki memasang muka bingung dan menatap Kizhashi yang berdiri dengan ekspresi yang sama. "Tidak apa-apa Sakura, itu hanya tempelan bekas pemilik rumah ini." Mebuki mengelus punggung Sakura dengan lembut, Sakura sedikit lebih tenang ketika mendengar ucapan ibunya. "Hikss.. aku-aku takut ibu, hikss tulisan itu seperti peringatan..hikss.." Sakura menatap ibunya dengan mata merah yang sembab.

"Sshhh Sakura, ini hanya kertas peninggalan pemilik sebelumnya, jangan khawatir ada kami berdua yang akan menjagamu nak." Mebuki masih setia menenangkan Sakura yang masih tersedu-sedu sedangkan Kizhashi hanya bisa menatap Sakura sedih, Kizhashi merasa menjadi kepala keluarga dan ayah yang tidak berguna ketika keluarganya di terror oleh orang yang tidak mereka kenal.

Sakura masih ingat dengan jelas ingatanya tentang masa smp-nya, dulu Sakura pernah diteror oleh orang yang tidak dikenal. Sakura merasa diintai ketika diberada didalam sekolah maupun diperjalanan pulang dari sekolah, Sakura merasa ada orang yang menguntitnya kemanapun dia pergi. kejadian itu berawal ketika Sakura pulang malam kerumahnya, ternyata ayah-nya sedang kedatangan tamu dari perusahaan. Sakura tidak terlalu mengingat dengan pasti wajah relasi ayahnya dulu tapi Sakura masih mengingat dengan jelas mata orang itu yang seperti sangat terobsesi denganya, dan kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut orang itu "Saku-chan milikku." awalnya Sakura hanya menganggap gurauan karena orang itu tertawa setelah mengucapkanya dan ibu juga ayahnya ikut tertawa karenanya. Sakura sedikit lega karena itu hanya gurauan, Sakura pamit untuk kekamarnya lebih dahulu untuk belajar karena keesokan harinya dia sudah masuk dalam ujian tengah semester. bincang-bincang ayahnya dan temannya kembali berlanjut namun naas, ketika ayahnya sibuk berbicara kepada ibunya Sakura mendengar suara sosok tersebut.

"Aku serius, Saku-chan." tubuh Sakura merinding karenanya, dengan mempercepat langkahnya menaiki tangga dia masuk kedalam kamarnya, menutup pintunya dengan kasar. "yang tadi, itu apa?" gumam Sakura, dan keesokan harinya Sakura merasa diintai oleh orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Sakura bahkan takut untuk di tinggal sendiri di tengah keramaian. tapi Sakura tidak pernah memberitahu kedua orang tuanya tentang masalah ini, dia tidak ingin membuat orang tuanya khwatir karena hal spele yang menurutnya hanya halusinasinya saja.

Sakura menatap ibunya "Bu mengapa kita selalu pindah-pindah rumah? Mengapa aku tidak pernah tinggal di suatu tempat dalam waktu yang lama? Mengapa bu?" Sakura melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan kepada Mebuki, Mebuki menatap Sakura dengan pandangan sedu. "Kami berusaha melindungi mu dari seseorang nak." Mebuki memberi jeda sebentar ucapanya, menarik nafas dengan pelan dan menghembuskanya dengan kasar. "Kami menyebutnya dengan sebutan Boogeyman, dia sangat berkuasa dalam segala bidang. Mulai dari pemerintahan bahkan ekonomi pasar dialah yang mengendalikanya. Boogeyman bagaikan hantu dalam pasar saham. Boogeyman tidak suka menerima penolakan atas segala permintaanya, dia mempunyai prinsip 'kemauanya harus terpenuhi' jika ada yang menghalangi permintaanya akan menerima ganjaranya." Mebuki menatap Kizhashi dengan pandangan sulit di artikan, kening Sakura mengerut "Lantas ada hubungan apa boogeyman dengan keluarga kita bu?" Kizhashi menutup mata nya dan mengingat percakapanya dengan boogeyman beberapa tahun lalu.

.

.

.

"Aku menyukai anak mu, biarkan dia tinggal dan hidup bersamaku." Mata Kizhashi langsung terbelalak kaget ketika mendengar permintaan dari orang itu, sosok tersebut menatap keluar jendela kantornya. mengamati lalu lalang kendaran di jalan raya. "Ta-tapi Sakura adalah anak ku satu-satunya. dan dia bahkan belum lulus sekolah" Ucap Kizhashi pelan, sosok itu menatap Kizhashi dengan tatapan menyalang "Aku tahu itu, aku berjanji tdak akan melukai anak gadismu, asal kau memberikanya kepadaku. Dan kau tahukan aku tidak suka mendengar penolakan." Kizhashi menunduk dalam dan memikirkan segala hal untuk membuat sosok tersebut tidak mengambil Sakura dari keluarga kecilnya, Kizhashi juga tidak rela jika Sakura tersakiti oleh sosok tersebut, dia bahkan sempat mendengar banyak rumor jika sosok tersebut kerap menyiksa pelayan nya. Kizhashi tidak sampai hati membayangkan Sakura di siksa hingga tubuhnya penuh luka dan lebam.

"A-akan saya pikirkan terlebih dahulu tuan." Sosok tersebut tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. "Baiklah, aku akan memberimu waktu 1 minggu untuk membawa dia kemari." Kizhashi hanya menganguk dalam dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, sebelum dia sempat keluar dari pintu. Sosok tersebut bersuara "Ingat kata-kataku Kizhashi, aku tidak bermain-main. Jika kau membawa dia kabur dari Negara ini. Aku pastikan kau tidak akan bermimpi nyenyak 1 malam pun, karena aku akan mencarinya. Mengejarnya, bahkan aku bisa memperkosanya di depan matamu. Camkan itu." Kizhashi hanya menelan ludahnya dan segera pergi

.

.

.

Ternyata Kizhashi segera pergi ke bandara bersama Sakura dan istrinya. Pergi sejauh mungkin agar bisa terbebas dari sosok tersebut, sosok tersebut mengetahuinya dan marah besar kepada Kizhashi.

"Awas kau Kizhashi!" ucap sosok tersebut di sebuah kamar yang luas. Banyak foto-foto gadis cantik berambut pink di sepanjang dinding kamarnya. Sosok tersebut berjalan kearah salah satu foto tersebut, memperhatikan gadis di dalam foto yang sedang tersenyum senang, sepertinya gadis itu tidak sadar jika dia di foto diam-diam. Sosok tersebut pun ikut tersenyum sambil mengelus foto tersebut

"Aku akan mendapatkanmu sayang, bagaimana pun caranya."

.

.

.

Kizhashi masih mengingat benar bagaimana ketika sosok tersebut sangat terobsesi dengan anaknya, Kizhashi sangat menyayangi putri semata wayangnya tersebut, dengan segala upaya Kizhashi menjauh dari sosok tersebut. Menjauhkan Sakura dari sosok tersebut sejauh mungkin dari sosok tersebut. .

"Ayah? Ayah kenapa melamun?" suara Sakura menyadarkan Kizhashi dari lamunanya, Kizhashi melihat Sakura yang memanyunkan bibirnya "Ah? Hahaha maaf Sakura, ayah sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Kizhashi mengusap kepala pink Sakura "Mulai besok kau akan bersekolah Routh High School. Ayah sudah mendaftarkan mu disana."

Sakura menatapa ayah dengan pandangan tidak percaya "Apa? Secepat ini ayah? Bahkan kita saja belum selesai untuk menyusun perabotan rumah." Kizhashi hanya tersenyum simpul "Ayah tidak mau kau terlambat dalam menyerap materi pelajaran sekolahmu Sakura." Sakura masih mendengus kesal lalu tersenyum kepada ayahnya "Baiklah ayah. Aku akan merapikan barang-barangku ke lantai atas."

Sakura beranjak pergi dengan meneteng kardus besar bertulisan "Punya Sakura" dan membawanya kelantai 2

Sepeninggal Sakura Mebuki menatap kizashi "Anata, apakah ini ide yang baik? Kita bahkan belum membereskan rumah kita dengan benar tapi Sakura sudah kau masukan ke sekolah. Apakah tidak apa-apa?". Kizhashi tersenyum "Tidak apa-apa sayang, setidaknya jika di sekolah dia mendapat perlindungan lebih aman, karena aku memasukanya di sekolah swasta yang disiplinya tinggi." Mebuki hanya menatap Kizhashi dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa di artikan.

.

.

.

"Yosh akhirnya selesai juga." Seru gadis berambut gulali tersebut setelah selesai menata kamar tidurnya

Poff

"Ah leganya." Sakura merebahkan tubuh langsingnya di kasur queen size yang berada di tengah kamar itu, Sakura menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang ternyata ada hiasan bintang-bintang kecil yang berwarna tosca. "Ah.. bukan kah itu hologram?" Sakura berjalan kearah saklar lampu kamarnya dan mematikan lampunya.

Tak

Langsung saja hologram bintang tersebut menyala dengan indahnya, mata Sakura berbinar melihat cahaya yang di keluarkan hiasan itu. "its so beautiful."

Sakura beranjak kearah tempat tidurnya dan naik keatasnya untuk melihat hiasan bintang itu lebih dekat, Sakura berusaha mengapai bintang-bintang itu namun atapnya terlalu tinggi, Sakura hanya bermanyun saja dan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur sambil menatap bintang-bintang hologram itu hingga tertidur.

Tanpa Sakura sadari ada sosok yang melihat gerak-gerik Sakura di balik jendela kamarnya, sosok tersebut mengunakan setelan casual dengan kemeja yang di gulung setengah dan 2 kancing atasnya terbuka, menampakan dada bidangnya dan tangan kekar yang kuat. "Goonight baby." Ucap sosok tersebut dan pergi meninggalkan kamar Sakura.

.

.

.

 ** _Kriiinggg_**

 ** _Kriinggg_**

 ** _Kriing-_**

"Halo?" Kizashi sedikit membuka matanya ketika mengangkat telfon, matanya melirik kearah jam weaker yang terletak di meja sebelah ranjang tidurnya yang menunjukan masih pukul 2 malam. 'siapa orang sinting yang menelponku jam segini.' Gerutu Kizhashi dalam hati.

"Halo Haruno-san, lama tidak bertemu."

Deg

Jantung Kizhashi seolah berhenti berdetak karenanya, suara ini suara yang sangat ia kenal ini, suara yang tidak ingin diingatnya.

"U-Uchiha-sama." Ucap Kizhashi gemetar yang hanya dibalas gumaman dari seberang telfon

"Bagaimana kabarmu Kizhashi, apakah kau makan dengan baik akhir-akhir ini?" suara tajam dan menusuk, keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pori-pori kulit Kizhashi. Membanjiri seluruh permukaan tubuhnya.

"U-Uchiha-sama, bagaimana kau bisa tau nomor telephone ku?" Kizhashi mendengar gealk tawa di seberang telphonenya

"Itu adalah hal yang sangat kecil untuk seorang Uchiha." Hening menyelimuti percakapan mereka

"Bagaimana kabar Saku-chan? Pasti dia sangat manis sekarang. aku sangat merindukanya. Apakah dia makan dengan sehat?" Ucap Sasuke di ujung telephone dengan nada menekan disetiap kalimatnya. Ya Sasuke Uchiha adalah seorang boogeyman di dunia pasar saham. sosok CEO dari perusahaan Uchiha Enterprise. Perusahan yang banyak di takuti oleh partner bisnisnya karena kelicikanya, dia adalah sosok boogeyman di mata partner bisnisnya. Kizhashi meneguk ludahnya kasar "Di-dia sangat baik." Kizhashi bisa mendengar dengan jelas nafas Sasuke yang awalnya tenang menjadi sedikit memburu "Mengapa kau membawanya pergi Kizhashi?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada yang sangat dingin, keringat dingin semakin merembes dari pori-pori kulit Kizhashi. "A-apa maksud anda tu-tuan?" Kizhashi mencicit kecil "JANGAN BERPURA-PURA BODOH HARUNO-SAN!" teriak Sasuke dengan keras, ponsel Kizhashi berdengung nyaring hingga membangunkan Mebuki yang sedang terlelap di sebelahnya.

"Ada apa anata?" Tanya Mebuki yang bangkit dari tidurnya, Kizhashi melirik kearah Mebuki dan mengumakan sesuatu dengan pelan "Uchiha." Mata Mebuki langsung tebelalak kaget "Apa! Bagaimana bisa dia menemukan kita?" Mebuki merasa tubuhnya lemas dan tak bertenaga seketika, harapanya untuk hidup tenang di amerika lenyap sudah.

"ingat kata-kataku Haruno-san, aku akan membawa Sakura pergi darimu bagaimana pun cara." Sasuke memutar-mutar gelas wine-nya dengan perlahan.

"Mengapa kau tidak membiarkan kami hidup dengan tenang." Suara kizashi agak mengeras, sepertinya dia sudah tidak sabar lagi di tindas oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke menggeram marah karenanya. "Itu karena kau tidak pernah membiarkan Sakura pergi kepadaku, bahkan kau berniat menjauhkanku dengan Sakura."

Kizhashi mulai naik darah "Orang tua mana yang tega anaknya dilepas begitu saja kepada orang sepertimu?" Kizhashi sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi, dia sudah tidak tahan untuk di terror dan ditindak seperti ini oleh Sasuke. "Apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan menyerahkan Sakura segampang itu padamu, dilihat dari latar belakang kelakuanmu yang sangat kasar aku tidak bisa membayangkan Sakura, putriku semata wayang tersiksa di bawah kakimu." Kizhashi berkata dengan penuh amarah, Sasuke yang mendengar nada amarah dari Kizhashi semakin membara.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, aku akan mengambil Sakura dengan paksa. Dan aku akan membuat perusahan mu bangkrut."

 _ **Tuutt**_

 _ **Tuutt**_

 _ **Tuutt**_

Sambungan telephone di putuskan sepihak oleh Sasuke, Kizhashi menatap layar telephone nya dengan mengigil, kemudian matanya tertuju kepada istrinya yang menatapnya harap-harap cemas.

"A-aku membuatnya marah, dia akan menghancurkan kita." Seketika jantung Mebuki seperti di hujam ribuan pisau. "Ba-bagiamana ini anata." Mebuki mengigil dan mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Kizhashi. Kizhashi memeluk Mebuki erat "Kita akan melalui ini bersama-sama, percayalah pasti akan ada jalan keluar." Kizhashi mengelus punggung Mebuki dengan pelan, menenangkan istrinya yang masih mengigil karena telephone dari Uchiha tadi.

.

.

.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearah sekolah barunya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolahnya, dengan sedikit bersenandung riang Sakura berangkat kesekolahnya.

Setelah menempuh perjalan selama 10 menit, Sakura akhirnya tiba di sekolah Routh high school. Mata emeraldnya menatap sekumpulan anak sekolah yang juga mengenakan sergam sekolah yang sama yang dipakainya, Sakura tersenyum lembut karena memikirkan akan mempunyai teman-teman baru di sekolah barunya. Dengan senyum Sakura mulai masuk kedalam gerbang sekolahnya

.

.

.

"Ya silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Sakura menatap teman-teman sekelasnya dengan gugup. "Na-namaku Haruno Sakura, saya pindahan dari tomigaoka Senior high school di Jepang, se-senang bertemu dengan kalian" ucap Sakura gugup sambil meremas lipatan roknya.

"Woah.. Sakura-chan." Ucap salah satu anak laki-laki yang duduk di barisan paling belakang, kelas langsung berubah menjadi ricuh karena kedatangan anak baru yang menurut mereka cantik dan ramah.

"tenang anak-anak, Sakura silahkan duduk di bangku yang masih kosong disebelah Hinata ya. Hinata silahkan angkat tanganmu." Ucap guru Iruka memberi instruktur kepada Sakura. Hinata langsung mengacungkan tangan nya malu-malu.

"Arigato Iruka-sensei." Ucap Sakura dan berjalan kearah hinata yang mengangkat tanganya. "Arigato hinata-san." Ucap Sakura ramah dan senyum manis tersungging di bibir peace-nya, hinata balas tersenyum "Doita, Sakura-san." Sakura merapikan tempat duduknya.

"Salam kenal Sakura-chan." Ucap laki-laki bertubuh gempal yang duduk di depan Sakura, "perkenalkan nama ku Chouji Akimichi, hobiku adalah makan keripik kentang dengan rasa asin."

"Hei Chouji kau tidak perlu menyebutkan hobimu, Ah Sakura-chan perkenalkan namaku adalah Kiba Inuzuka. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Kiba mengulurkan tanganya dan di sambut oleh uluran tangan Sakura. Kiba tersenyum senang ketika Sakura membalas jabatan tanganya, dia pun kembali duduk ketempat duduknya yang berada di seberang chouji.

"Woah kiba beruntung sekali kalau bisa menjabat tangan Sakura-chan." Ucap salah satu teman kiba yan duduk di sampingnya "hahaha iya dong." Kiba hanya tertawa ketika melihat teman-temannya iri padanya karena bisa menjabat tangan Sakura.

"Anak-anak harap tenang, sekarang pelajaran kita lanjutkan ke bab berikutnya ya. Yaitu Hidrolisis Asam-basa." Guru Iruka mulai menjelaskan materi tentang pelajaran tersenyum senang, ternyata teman-teman barunya sangat ramah.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Draapp..draapp..draappp**_

"Sorry to disturbing you guys, but I have something important to tell you." Ucap seorang wanita bertubuh seksi yang masih bernafas terenggah-enggah masuk kedalam kelas Sakura , name tag di dada kananya yang besar bertuliskan _Tsunade._ "Apakah ada murid siswi yang bernama Haruno Sakura disini?" Sakura yang merasa namanya disebutkan langsung mengangkat tanganya "Saya, bu." Tsunade menatap Sakura dari atas hingga bawah "Ada berita buruk untukmu, ayo kita bicarakan diluar saja." Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan susah 'apakah aku melanggar peraturan sekolah.' Batin Sakura. Sakura berjalan di belakang Tsunade, menuju ruang BP.

.

.

.

"Hikss.. tidak Bu.. hikss jangan tinggalkan aku.. hiks jangan hikss.. Ibu.. ayah, Sakura tidak mau sendirian.. hiks ibu dan ayah mengapa meninggalkanku.. hiks tadi pagi kalian baik-baik saja..hikss..tidak..hiks.." Tsunade menatap sedih Sakura yang menangis di depan mayat kedua orang tuanya di Elizhabet Hospital. Tsunade sudah membayangkan Sakura akan menangis hiteris seperti ketika melihatnya di sekolah tadi.

Tsunade mengelus helaian pink Sakura. "ssssh Sakura.. jangan menangis lagi sayang, Aku akan selalu berada disini." Tsunade ingin menangis rasanya melihat penampilan Sakura sekarang, baju seragamnya acak-acakan karena berlari dari sekolah yang tidak jauh dari rumah sakit ini. Matanya sembab, rambutnya acak-acakan. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang tadi pagi datang kesekolah.

"Hikss.. ibu…hiks.. ayah, aku bahkan belum sempat bercerita tentang sekolah baru ku..hikss juga teman-teman baruku..hikss..ibu ayah..hikss.." Sakura masih tetap menangis didepan mayat orang tuanya, tanpa disadari ada sosok Sasuke yang melihatnya dari kejahuan. Sasuke hanya menatap datar Sakura yang menangis, namun ada sedikit air mata yang keluar di mata onyxnya. sangat sedikit bahkan tidak kelihatan jika tidak di perhatikan dengan seksama.

.

.

.

 _ **After 2 days**_

.

.

.

Sakura menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Menatap bintang-bintang hologram yang menempel di atap rumahnya. Sakura belum mau datang kesekolah setelah kematian kedua orang tuanya. Menurut polisi kedua orang tua Sakura mengalami kecelakan yang fatal ketika hendak berbelanja di supermarket di kota-nya. Bahkan mobil yang mereka tumpangi remuk dengan parah di beberapa bagian.

Sakura kemudian mengingat kejadian sebelum kedua orang tuanya kecelakaan, ibunya memasak di dapur baru rumah mereka, ayahnya membaca Koran sambil menikmati kopi di meja makan, Sakura bercerita tentang teman-teman lamanya di jepang yang rindu padanya. Suasana hangat keluarga pagi pada umunya. namun kehangatan keluarga itu tidak akan sakura alami lagi ksekarang. Air mata Sakura menetes dengan deras ketika mengingat kejadian itu.

"Hikss..hikss.." Sakura menangis dengan pelan, entah sudah keberapa kalinya dia menangis hari ini. Dia bisa merasakan jika kepala nya sedikit berputar-putar.

 _ **Knock**_

 _ **Knock**_

Tangisan Sakura langsung berhenti ketika mendengar suara ketukan pintu dari arah pintu depan rumahnya. Sakura bergegas turun dari ranjangnya menuju pintu rumahnya

 _ **Cklek**_

Mata Sakura berbinar melihat ada bungkusan lumayan besar didepan pintunya, Sakura menatap sekeliling rumahnya dengan bingung. Karena dia tidak pernah memesan barang apapun ketika tinggal disini. Mata Sakura meneliti bungkusan itu dengan seksama, terdapat catatan kecil di pinggir bungkusan itu

 **To : Sakura**

Sakura semakin menyerngit bingung. Dengan cepat dia membuka bungkusan yang lumayan besar itu

 _ **Creak**_

"Woah~" mata Sakura berbinar cerah. Isi didalam bungkusan itu adalah boneka beruang berwarna putih yang lumayan besar. Sakura megang tangan boneka itu yang ternyata sangat lembut. Sakura mengendong dan mencerukan wajahnya di leher boneka itu. "Siapapun yang memberikanya terimakasih." Ucap Sakura senang hingga nyaris berteriak. "pongki. Namamu adalah pongki."

Sakura menutup pintu rumahnya sekaligus menguncinya, kemudian membawa boneka hasil pemberian orang misterius kedalam kamarnya, setidaknya boneka ini masih menjadi satu-satunya teman di dalam rumahnya ini.

.

.

.

"Sama-sama saku-chan, atau sekarang aku bisa menyebutmu Saki." Ucap Sasuke didalam mobil lamborgini aventador yang tidak jauh dari pekarangan Sakura.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai minna, sorry telat 1 minggu updatenya YuY hahahaha

Untuk chapter ini sengaja bikin flashback dulu yaa.. dan untuk masalah kecelakaan orangtua Sakura nanti di jelasin next chap waktu Sasuke POV.

Bagaian ini sangat penting menurut tri, soalnya bisa ngejelasin kenapa orang tua Sakura membawa Sakura pergi jauh rumah asal mereka, Sasuke tinggal di London. Cuman karena ada relasi bisnis jadi dia bisa ketemu sama Kizhashi di jepang.

btw sebenarnya sudah di post kemarin sore, cuman Tri masih kurang Sreg dengan flash back sejak kapan sasuke mengunit sakura. jadi jah gini deh ada beberapa bagian yang ditambahain XD.. yang sebelumnya sempet baca pasti ngerasa ada beberap kalimat yg ditambah XD

Ada pertanyaan? Bingung? Silahkan review XD

Untuk chapter ini panjang abis kah? Atau masih kurang panjang?

Next chapter tri updatenya waktu ultah tri aja ya.. uhuk kode keras XD

Updatenya tanggal 17 maret :D

Okeedeh langsung bales review aja yeeap :d

Mantika mocha : wkk iyee XD

Cherry0424 : hai-hai ^^ kalau di kodekteran walaupun cuman telapak kaki, kaki pasien harus di beri ruang agar tidak tegang ketika di operasi. Karenanya setiap operasi baju harus dibuka dan diganti baju operasi yg nyaman sehingga tubuh pasien tidak tegang saat di jahit

Zehakazama : hai ifa ^^ maaf ya chapter ini lama banget updatenya :D tapi udah panjangkan XD makasih yaa sudah review lagi hehehehe makasih juga udah follow storynya :D

Amaya Katsumi : udah panjang yaa XD arigatou~

Firdha858 : muhehehe Sasuke disini jadi psycho :D tapi gak apalah yg penting ganteng *opss* XD

Greentea kim : di chapter ini udah jelas belum Sasuke pyschopat yang gimana? XD kalau belum jelas tunggu chapter berikutnya yaa soalnya chap selanjutnya full Sasuke pov :D

Undhott : iyaa ^^  
hanazono yuri : hahah maaf yaa update telat

Firza290 : untuk cerita sasu chapter depanyaa X'D untuk chapter ini flashback kenapa Sakura pindah2 tempat tinggal hehehehe

AsahinaUchiharuno : udah lanjut ^^

Rastafaras Uchiha : udah panjang belom ini? XD wkwkwkw okeeh

Himmecchi : wkk udah update yaa X3

Syahida973 : wkk sasu kasar soalnya Sakura bandel siih XD udah lanjut yaa ^^

Okeyoon98 : udah lanjut yaa ^^

Kiki kim : hahaha iyaa udah panjang belom? XD

Sasuke fans : arigatou~ ^^

Luhannieka : hehehehe arigatou~ ^^

PIYORIN : hahaha iiyakah? Ini bales pakai bahasa Indonesia yaa XD

Nakata Airi : hehe iyaa tri juga merinding adegan itu :D wkk disiini belum di certain kronologinya. Maaf ne YuY

Uchiha lady : hahaha udah lanjut yee ^^

Prince ice cherry : udah lanjut yaa ^^

Lucifer99 : enggak sad ending kok :D hehehe dijamin XD

Ameko Yasazaki : hehehe Tri sedikit ngilu di kaki pas ngetik adegan ini hehehe XD udah update yaa ^^

Jamurlumutan462 : cerita sasu next chapter yaaa YuY

SantiDwiMw : udah lanjut yaa ^^

Alti : suratnya kan di kantong belakang, sasunya guntung pinggir celananya (pas di jahitan celana) jadi suratnya aman kok XD

Arashasha : wkwkwkw Uchiha kalau marah suka aktifkan sharingan XD wkk gak kejam kok, cuman agak sedikit kejam XD

Guest : haahhaha jangan baper XD

Dewazz : isinya nanti bakalan di jelasin kok di next2 chapter

Dya washio : huu maaf yaa telat update YuY disini udah jelas belum knp? Hehehe enggak si sasu bukan tunanganya saku XD

Nasyaila : lemony kalau udah nikah yaa biar hot *ehhh* :v bukan ninja sih basicnya, cuman jadi pelengkap cerita aja XD

Keziaf : yoyoii makasih yaa ^^

Ayutami : udah update yaa maaf telat YuY

Euri_chan : yosh udah lanjut yaa ^^

Williewillydoo : hahaha sasu terlalu seksi untuk jadi apa pun XD

Miss HarunoCherry : udah lanjut yaa arigatou~ ^^

DeanDizaQb : hello there, salam kenal juga dari tri.. hee udh lanjut yaa

Hams27 : udah lanjut yaa XD

Im a silent : hahaha bio instagram ya? Tapi bio instagram Tri itu "I believe I can't fly" heheheheh

Thanks minna buat reviewnya.. chapter depan special ultah tri dan POV Sasuke.. so jangan lupa review yaa, ah jagan lupa update baca ff ini juga

Sayonara XD


	6. Chapter 6

That's My Psycho

.

.

.

.

Warning : adegan kekerasan, perbudakan, dan romantis yang bakalan (mungkin) bikin lu baper XD

Sasuke : 19 tahun

Sakura : 17 tahun

okeey sebelum membaca ff harap di perhatikan. mungkin Tri juga salah tidak mencantumkan DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, akhir-akhir ini Tri rada kecewa sih baca beberapa review yang 'menusuk' dengan akun Guest dsb.. lebih baik mengeritik dengan akun asli atau bisa di bilang log in ffn.. jadi tri lebih bisa memaklumin dimana letak kesalahan tri, dan biasanya yang mengeritik itu jauh lebih pro nulisnya di banding Tri *benerkan?* untuk chapter ini Tri post ulang ada beberapa bagian tambahan untuk memperjelas. sebenarnya Tri nulis gini juga gak enak gitu kepada reader yang udh nunggu ff ini, apalagi yang exicted banget sampe nge-line tri supaya cepet update. terimakasih juga yang udah support tri buat ngelanjutin ff ini walapun ada Haters yang buthurrt XD

haters dengan akun palsu itu apaya.. pengecut mungkin sebutanya X3 dan itu bener2 yang bikin mood Tri gak enak buat ngelanjutin Story. So kalau tidak suka jangan di baca. its simple right?

.

.

.

haters gonna be hate.. and i m just wanna to write my story.

.

.

.

Sasuke Pov (flash back).

.

.

.

.

.

Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Aku adalah penerus Uchiha enterprise. Walaupun umurku baru menginjak usia 19 tahun, ayah sudah memberiku kekuasaan untuk megang kendali perusahaan karena telah lulus dari sarjana dengan gelar dokter di Oxford University. Cita-cita awalku sebenarnya untuk menjadi dokter di salah satu rumah sakit yang akan ku bangun dengan uang tabunganku sendiri. Tapi ayah melarangku dan mengatakan hanya akulah satu-satunya orang yang akan mewarisi perusahanya. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menerimanya.

Dan disinilah aku. Tengah duduk di kediaman keluarga Haruno, di Tokyo jepang. Sebenarnya kantor utama perusahaan ayahku berada di London, Inggris. Tapi karena ada urusan bisnis dengan Haruno Corp makanya aku kemari, sebenarnya bisa saja kami rapat di kantor Haruno besok pagi. Tapi ayahku mendesakku untuk melakukannya ketika aku sudah tiba di jepang, apa boleh buat _**"Time is money"**_ menurut ayah.

Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya membahas tentang rencana restoran cepat saji di distrik yokohama, pintu megah keluarga Haruno itu terbuka. Menampilakan sosok gadis manis lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Haruno-san langsung menatap gadis itu dan tersenyum "Ohh Sakura sudah pulang ternyata, kesini sebentar nak, disini ada teman ayah yang datang dari Inggris sedang berkunjung untuk membahas proyek."

Gadis itu melepas sepatunya dan kaos kaki berwarna putih miliknya, meninggalkan kaki telanjangnya yang putih dan jenjang miliknya. "Perkenalkan Tuan Sasuke, dia adalah anakku semata wayang yang sangat aku cintai. Haruno Sakura."

"Yoroshiku." Ucap gadis itu lembut sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Yoroshiku." Balasku, bahasa Jepangku tidak terlalu payah untuk seseorang yang lahir dan tinggal di London karena ibuku sedikit mengajarkan ku bahasa jepang, ibuku berasal dari jepang. Lebih tepatnya dari Hokkaido. "Dan Sakura, dia adalah partner kerja ayah. Pengusaha kaya raya dari London. Tuan Uchiha."

Aku memperhatikan Sakura secara seksama, rambut pink-nya yang halus, jidat yang lumayan lebar, mata berwarna emerald hijau yang jernih, dan jangan lupa bibir kissable-nya yang berwarna Peace. Ini pertemuan pertama kami dan aku sudah menyukainya. Menyukai senyumnya, menyukai cara melepas kaos kakinya, menyukai cara berjalannya.

"Saku-chan miliku." Tanpa sadar aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu, ada raut keterkejutan di wajahnya. "Hahahaha bisa saja anda tuan." Ucap Kizhashi sambil tertawa lebar, dan aku hanya tertawa kecil sambil memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Sakura yang kembali normal dan ikut tertawa.

Kizhashi kemudian berbicara kepada istrinya yang berada di dapur, dan Sakura juga pamit untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. Aku memperhatikan Sakura yang lewat beberapa detik dariku. Harum buah Cherry langsung masuk kedalam indra penciuman ku. Wangi yang lembut dan manis.

Aku melirik keadaan ruang tamu Haruno yang sudah sepi, hanya tinggal aku dan Sakura yang hendak naik tangga. "Aku serius, Saku-chan." Ucapku tenang namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Sakura dilihat dari gerakanya yang terhenti ketika melangkah. Sakura menatapku seklias dengan tatapan datar dan aku memberikan senyuman kepadanya, lalu dia kembali naik ke kamarnya dengan tergesah-gesah.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menujukan pukul 12 malam, sudah 2 jam aku pulang dari kediaman Haruno. Aku masih duduk di kasur ku di apartmen mewah milikku di daerah ginza. Pikiranku masih tertuju pada anak gadis Haruno. Senyumnya yang menawan membuatku terpesona. Pikiranku kini hanya terisi tentangnya, tentang senyumnya, tentang mata hijau jernihnya, tentang kaki mulusnya.

Aku membaringkan tubuhku di kasur, mencoba untuk tidur, mencoba untuk menutup mataku.

Namun baru beberapa saat aku memejamkan mataku, mataku kembali terbuka, dan aku mencoba untuk tidur kembali. Namun sial mataku masih tetap tidak mau tertutup.

Dengan kesal aku bangkit dari kasur dan mengacak rambutku kesal.

"Awas kau Sakura, kau membuatku selalu memikirkanmu, aku harus mendapatkanmu apapun caranya, senyumku menyeringai ketika memikirkan rencana-rencana untuk mendapatkan Sakura.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini aku berniat untuk pergi kekantor pagi-pagi sekali, semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur karena semua pikiranku terfokus pada Sakura, hari ini aku berniat untuk meminta segala data tentangnya pada Kakashi. Aku masuk kedalam mobil Lamborghini avetandor merah miliku, dengan kecepatan sedang membelah jalanan di distrik ginza yang masih sepi ini.

Aku menyempatkan untuk lewat di depan kediaman Haruno, mungkin saja aku bisa bertemu sicantik Sakura yang mengisi pikiranku semalam suntuk, aku memakirkan mobilku tidak jauh dari gerbang keluarga Haruno. Sebelum kemari aku sempat membeli beberapa donat di sekitar kompleks Haruno. Hitung-hitung untuk menganjal perutku yang mulai keroncongan di pagi hari.

Aku memakan donatku dengan tenang sambil terus menatap gerbang keluarga Haruno yang masih belum terbuka semenjak aku datang kemari. Aku mengecek ponsel pintarku sesekali untuk memeriksa jam.

"Aku berangkat ayah, ibu." Aku mendengar suara merdu itu lagi, langsung saja aku mendongakan kepalaku untuk melihat keadaan, aku melihat Sakura berpamitan dengan kedua orang tuanya. Eh? Dia jalan kaki? Berarti dia bersekolah di sekitar kompleks dekat sini, aku memperhatikanya di dalam mobilku ini dengan diam, kaca mobilku yang sangat gelap namun bisa melihat kearah luar dengan jelasnya memberikanku sedikit keuntungan.

Sakura mulai berjalan menjauh dari rumahnya, dengan cepat aku memutar kunci mobilku dan menjalankanya dengan sangat pelan. Aku memperhatikan Sakura dari belakag. Tubuhnya seperti kebanyakan gadis seumuranya yang masih dalam masa pertumbuhan. Mataku mentap kaki jenjangnya yang terbalut dengan kaos kaki berwarna hitam setinggi lutut. Sakura kelihatan manis dengan seragam sailornya dan rok pendek di atas lutut dan jangan lupa kaos kaki berwarna hitam yang kontras membalut kaki jenjangnya yang mulus. Tapi lebih manis lagi jika dia tidak menggenakan apa-apa.

Sekitar 15 menit Sakura berjalan akhirnya dia sampai pada sekolahnya. Tomigaoka Senior High School rupanya. Aku memperhatikan Sakura yang bejalan masuk kedalam sekolahnya dengan diam, Sakura bertemu beberapa teman wanitanya dan sesekali mereka tertawa senang, seketika perasaanku tenang ketika melihat tawa manisnya. Namun baru beberapa saat kemudian ada beberapa laki-laki yang datang mendekat kearah Sakura dan teman-temannya.

Wajah Sakura sedikit merona ketika melihat kearah salah satu anak laki-laki tersebut, cih, aku tidak suka denganya. Sakura itu milikku, dan bagaimana pun caranya dia harus menjadi miliku. Aku langsung segera pergi dari sekolah itu, dan berkendara kearah Kantor Cabang Uchiha Enterprise.

.

.

.

"Anda memanggil saya Tuan?"

"Hn." Aku hanya bergumam untuk menjawab pertanyaan seseorang yang masuk kedalam ruang kerjaku, tanpa menoleh pun aku tau jika itu adalah Kakashi. Asisten pribadiku. "Aku ingin kau memberkanku info tentang anak gadis Haruno Kizhashi serinci-rincinya." Ucapku memerintah.

Kakashi hanya mengangguk dan izin undur diri, aku masih bingung bagaimana bisa seorang gadis kecil yang bahkan tubuhnya belum tumbuh sempurna itu bisa menghantui pikiranku. Aku bahkan baru 1 kali berjumpa denganya. Ketika rapat penting dengan partner kerjaku pun aku masih tetap memikirkanya. Aku termasuk kedalam orang yang sangat focus ketika mengerjakan suatu hal. Tapi baru kali ini kefokusanku buyar hanya gara-gara senyum gadis itu.

"Arrghhh.. kau harus jadi miliku." Ucapku berteriak di dalam ruang kerjaku yang kedap suara, bagaimana pun caranya aku harus mendapatkan nya.

.

.

.

"Ini berkas yang anda minta tuan Sasuke, saya izin undur diri dulu." Kakashi meletakan amplop berwana cokelat besar di meja kerjaku. Aku yang sedari tadi sibuk membaca laporan penghasilan langsung menaruh laporan itu dan membuka berkas yang diberikan oleh Kakashi tadi.

Aku membaca tiap kalimat diatas kertas yang berisikan data diri gadis itu. "Sakura eh?" gumamku pelan. Aku melihat banyak foto-foto Sakura yang di ambil dari data base sekolahnya. Dia tampak sangat manis dengan seragam sekolahnya.

Hari ini sepertinya aku akan memeriksa berkas Sakura saja, persetan tentang laporan keuangan yang membuat kepalaku pecah. Hari ini aku akan mempelajari tentang seluk beluk Sakura-ku

.

.

.

Setelah berhari-hari aku tinggal di jepang, hampir setiap hari aku sibuk mengikuti aktifitas dan kegiatan Sakura sebelum berangkat kerja dan sesudah pulang kantor. Dan semakin besar pula keinginanku untuk memilikinya, menjadikannya milikku.

.

.

.

Aku berniat untuk mendapatkan Sakura dengan cara baik-baik dan restu oleh Haruno Kizhashi, maka dari itu aku memanggilnya untuk datang ke kantorku. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu Tuan Uchiha?"

"Aku menyukai anak mu, biarkan dia tinggal dan hidup bersamaku." Aku bisa melihat raut keterkejutan Kizhashi dilihat dari Mata Kizhashi yang langsung terbelalak kaget ketika mendengar permintaan dari ku itu, "Ta-tapi Sakura adalah anak ku satu-satunya." Ucap Kizhashi pelan, aku menatap Kizhashi dengan tatapan menyalang "Aku tahu itu, aku berjanji tdak akan melukai anak gadismu, asal kau memberikanya kepadaku. Dan kau tahukan aku tidak suka mendengar penolakan." Kizhashi menunduk dalam.

"A-akan saya pikirkan terlebih dahulu Tuan." Aku tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. "Baiklah, aku akan memberimu waktu 1 minggu untuk membawa dia kemari." Kizhashi hanya menganguk dalam dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruanganku, sebelum dia sempat keluar dari pintu. Aku mengingatkanya 1 hal "Ingat kata-kataku Kizhashi, aku tidak bermain-main. Jika kau membawa dia kabur dari Negara ini. Aku pastikan kau tidak akan bermimpi nyenyak 1 malam pun, karena aku akan mencarinya. Mengejarnya, bahkan aku bisa memperkosanya di depan matamu. Camkan itu." Kizhashi hanya menelan ludahnya dan segera pergi. Aku menatap pintu itu dengan datar. aku sudah menduga Kizhashi akan meminta waktu untuk mempertimbangkan jawabanya. Aku berharap dia memilih jawaban yang tepat

.

.

.

"APA! bagaiman bisa kalian meloloskan Kizhashi?!" Geramku "Ma-mafkan kami tuan." Ucap suara di seberang telephone genggamku, nafas ku naik turun karena hal ini. Dengan nada marah aku memberikan peritah kepada mereka. "Cepat lacak keberadaan passport mereka, dan jangan gagal lagi. Jika gagal nyawa kalian tanggunganya. Ingat itu." "Ba-baik, tuan."

Mataku bergerak gelisah, bagaimana bisa Kizhashi menghianatiku. Awas kau Kizhashi aku akan membalas semua perbuatan mu, berani sekali kau membawa Sakura jauh dariku. Aku menatap foto-foto Sakura yang tertempel penuh dikamarku dengan pandangan gelisah. Foto-foto yang ku ambil diam-diam ketika aku mengikutinya. Ada foto ketika Sakura sedang bertamasya ke taman hiburan bersama teman-teman sekolahnya.

Aku memperhatikan salah satu foto Sakura yang sedang tersenyum senang, hatiku langsung lega ketika melihat senyum manisnya itu, tanpa sadar aku pun ikut tersenyum "Aku akan mendapatkamu sayang, walapun harus mengambilmu secara paksa."

.

.

.

London, United Kingdom

Setelah mendengar kabar Kizhashi melarikan dirinya ke amerika, dengan bergegas aku segera kembali ke London dengan alasan kontrak kerja sudah di tanda tangani. Walaupun niatku sebenarnya untuk bisa lebih dekat dengan Sakura walapun kita tidak terlalu dekat.

Aku sedang menunggu Kakashi yang sedang melacak nomor telephone pribadi dan alamat rumah Kizhashi, tangan tidak henti-hentinya tanganku mengepal untuk menahan semua amarahku yang ingin meledak karena Kizhashi, berani sekali dia melanggar aturanku. "Sudah selesai,Tuan. Laporan dari unit departemen juga sudah sampai. Tuan Kizhashi menetap di Avenue 17, new York. Tidak jauh dari pusat kota, rumah berwarna putih." aku menyeringai. I got u baby

.

.

.

New York, United States

Setelah mengetahui keberadaan Kizhashi dan keluarganya, malam itu juga aku berangkat ke amerika dengan jet pribadiku. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Sakura lagi dan membawanya pulang ke London dan menikahinya. Bisa di bilang terlalu cepat untuk usiaku yang masih muda ini, tapi asalkan bisa selalu bersama Sakura mengapa tidak?

Hari ini aku berniat untuk mendatangi kediaman baru Kizhashi, aku akan memberikanya kesempatan terakhir untuk menyerahkan Sakura dengan tangan terbuka, aku memberhentikan mobilku di depan rumah yang lumayan besar dengan cat berwarna putih, rumah mereka masih keliatan berantakan. Banyak perabotan yang masih belum di masukan kedalam rumah mereka, aku menatap kelantai 2 rumah itu. Ada sosok Sakura yang masuk kekamar itu, aku memperhatikanya dengan diam. Sepertinya Sudah lama sekali semenjak terakhir kali aku melihat Sakura. Karena iseng aku mencoba untuk mengintip sakura yang berada di lantai dua. Dengan susah payah aku mendaki atap rumah itu. Untung saja aku mengenakan pakaian casual yang tidak terlalu mempersusah gerakan ku.

Aku mengintip sakura di balik jendelanya yang tidak tertutupi dengan korden, sakura sedang berdiri di atas ranjangnya dan memeperhatikan bitang-bintang yang glow in the dark di atasnya. "Its so beautifull." 'Tapi kamu lebih cantik bintang itu baby..' Sambungku dalam hati. Aku memperhatikan sakura yang beranjak ingin tidur "Goodnight, baby." Setelah memastikan sakura tidak dengan perlahan aku turun dari atap rumah itu dan pulang ke hotelku

.

.

.

.

Hotel Luxury Bells, New York Time Square. United States

Untuk sementara aku akan tinggal di hotel milikku selama tinggal di amerika.

Jam dinding sudah menunjukan pukul 3 pagi, aku masih belum bisa memejamkan mataku sedikit pun, selama di aku masih memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk bisa mendapatan Sakura menjadi milikku. Aku teringat dengan kata-kata Kakashi yang sudah mendapatkan nomor telephone milik Kizhashi, dengan cepat aku mengambil smartphoneku yang terletak di atas meja dekat kasurku dan menekan nomor yang berikan Kakashi, sambil menunggu sambungan telephone aku menyesak sedikit anggur merah yang di sediakan oleh pelayan hotel.

Tuuuttt

Tuttt

Tuttt

Ttuuu

"Halo." Jawab orang di seberang telephone sana dengan nada sedikit berteriak, aku menyeringai dalam.

"Halo Haruno-san, lama tidak berjumpa." Ucapku sedikit mengejek dan menyeringai ketika mendengar pekik terkejut Kizhashi.

.

.

.

7 am

Hari ini aku akan berkunjung kerumah Sakura, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat Sakura, aku memarkirkan mobilku tidak jauh dari rumah baru keluarga Haruno, aku melirik kearah kaca spion mobilku. "perfect" gumam ku ketika melihat penampilaku yang casual.

Aku melihat Sakura berjalan keluar dari rumahnya, aku memperhatikan Sakura dengan seksama dari atas hingga bawah. Seragam sekolahnya membuat Sakura tampak lebih manis dari terakhir kali aku melihatnya, mataku tidak berhenti-hentinya menatap Sakura yang berjalan menjauh hingga berbelok kearah perempatan.

Dengan segera aku turun dari mobilku dan berjalan kearah rumah Kizhashi, mengetuk pintunya dengan sedikit tenaga

Knock

Knock

Cekerek

"Uchiha-sama!" seru Kizhashi ketika melihat ku dengan mata terbelalak, aku menatapnya dengan pandangan datar. menatapnya dari atas hingga bawah "Halo Kizhashi." Ucapku datar dengan seringai yang menghiasi wajahku, badan Kizhashi tampang sedikit mengigil. "Siapa yang datang sayang?" suara istri Kizhashi menyeruak dari belakang Kizhashi "Oh! Astaga." Seringaiku tampah besar ketika melihat raut keterkejutan Mebuki. "Halo semuanya, bisakah kalian membiarkan aku masuk dulu baru kita mendiskusikan hal yang sangat penting." Ucapku pelan ada sedikit nada mengejek di dalamnya.

.

.

.

"Ma-mafkan aku Uchiha-sama." Ucap Kizhashi sambil duduk di depanku, aku menatap malas kearahnya "Aku tidak butuh maafmu, yang ku butuhkan hanya Sakura-chan." Ucapku malas. "Ta-tapi Sakura masih sekolah Tuan." Mebuki masih setia menundukan badanya dan tidak berani menatapku. Aku memutar bola mataku jenggah "Aku tahu itu." Dengan cepat aku bediri dari sofa.

"Aku ingin Sakura, hanya itu saja Kizhashi. Jika kau memberikan Sakura kepadaku aku jamin perusahaanmu akan selalu penuh akan investasi dengan perusahaan asing." Mataku tertuju pada pigura kecil di ruang tamu itu, foto Sakura kecil dengan pita merah di rambutnya membuatnya tampak manis. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum kecil dan mendekat kearah pigura tersebut.

"Bu-bukan begitu Uchiha-sama."

"lalu?"

"Se-sebenarnya Sakura masih dalam masa sekolahnya, jadi masih terlalu dini untuk membiarkan Sakura pergi dengan anda secepat ini."

Aku menghembuskan nafasku berat. "Ya aku tau itu, aku tidak akan menyakitinya, jika soal pendidikan aku bisa mengatur semuanya, aku bisa home schoolingkan Sakura jika aku mau." Mataku tertuju kepada pigura-pigura lainya yang menampilkan foto-foto Sakura.

"Tapi tuan, apa anda tega untuk mengurung Sakura selamanya di rumah anda?" pertanyan Kizhashi langsung menghentikan jemariku yang sibuk mengelus foto Sakura "Ya, jika itu membuatku terus bersamanya."

Mebuki meremas tanganya "Bagaimana jika kita membuat kesepakatan Uchiha-sama." Ucap Mebuki takut-takut.

"Kesepakatan macam apalagi yang kau inginkan, apakah kau ingat terakhir kali perjanjian kita hn?" ucapku sedikit bernada marah, Mebuki menuduk takut, namun Kizhashi menyakinkaku dengan segala bujukanya.

"Aku janji tuan Uchiha ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya dan aku tidak akan melanggarnya lagi." Kizhashi berlutut di depanku "Aku mohon tuan Uchiha, ini adalah permintaan terakhir ku. Sebagai calon menantumu." Aku menyeringai ketika mendengar ucapan Kizhashi.

"Baiklah, katakan apa yang kalian inginkan."

Mebuki berdiri bangkit dari duduknya. "Kau boleh mengambil Sakura ketika dia sudah lulus kuliah." Mataku terbelalak "Apa?! Sampai selama itu!" ucapku sedikit berteriak. Kizhashi menunduk dalam "Biarkanlah Sakura merasakan kebebasanya sebelum kau mengambil kebebasannya." Aku memijit pangkal hidungku "Baiklah, asalkan Sakura akan menjadi miliku apapun akan ku lakukan."

Mebuki tersenyum kecil. Dan Kizhashi sudah berdiri dari sujudnya. "Tidak ada lagi kan? Aku pergi." Pamitku.

Dengan segera aku beranjak pergi keluar dari rumah Kizhashi dan menuju kearah mobilku.

.

.

.

.

"Tuan ada telephone dari tuan Haruno." Aku meletakan Koran yang sedang kubaca dan menjawab telephone dari Kizhashi 'Apalagi yang diingankan dari orang tua itu.' Ucapku dalam hati

"Halo." Ucapku sedikit keras

"uhuukk..Ha-halo Tuan Uchiha." Aku bisa mendengar suara Kizhashi yang sedikit terbatuk dan kesakitan. 'Ada apa sebenarnya.' Batinku

"Tuan Uchiha…uhuuk..apa kau bisa mendengarkanku?" suara Kizhashi menyadarkan ku

"Iya aku bisa mendengarmu." Ucapku

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik tuan.. uhukkk.. mungkin waktuku sudah tidak banyak lagi, tapi aku memohon pada mu untuk menjaga Sakura selama aku dan istriku sudah tidak ada lagi didunia ini..uhukk..tolong jaga Sakura tuan..uhuuukk..seseorang telah menabrak mobil kami..uhuuuk istriku sudah tewas di tempat dan tubuhku sudah terjebit mobil kami yang terbalik, nomor satu-satunya yang ada di ponselku hanya nomor anda tuan.. uhuuukk.. tolong jaga Sakura tuan..uhuuk.. hikss tolong Tuan.."

Mataku lagsung terbelalak kaget.

"Ada dimana kau sekarang, akan ku panggil ambulan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku memperhatikan Sakura yang menangis meraung-raung di dalam ruang UGD. Hatiku rasanya sakit ketika melihatnya menangis seperti itu, aku bisa merasakan airmataku keluar sedikit, hal yang sangat bahkan tidak pernah terjadi dalam hidupku adalah menangis. Dengan tangan mengepal aku bersumpah akan membalas siapapun yang membuat Sakura-ku menangis, ya bahkan 1 semut pun tidak boleh membuat Sakura-ku menangis.

.

.

.

"Ma-mafkan saya tuan, mobil saya tergelincir dan tidak sengaja menabrak mobil milik tuan dan nyonya tersebut." Aku sedang mengeksekusi orang yang sudah menabrak Kizhashi dan istrinya yang langsung menginggal di tempat. "Tidak ada kata maaf untuk siapapun yang membuat Sakura-ku menangis. Tapi aku juga berterima kasih padamu. Karena tidak ada lagi yang menghalangiku memeiliki sakura." Orang tersebut sedikit tersenyum

Aku melirik kearah bodyguardku yang berjaga di belakangku. "habisi dia." Setelah itu aku beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu

"tidak tuan, maafkan saya.. argggggghhhhh!."

.

.

.

Sudah 2 hari aku tidak melihat Sakura keluar dari rumah kecilnya, aku sedang berjalan-jalan di tengah kota new York. Memikirkan cara untuk menghibur Sakura yang sedang bersedih. Mataku tidak sengaja melirik kearah toko boneka yang lumayan ramai di kunjungi orang, ada boneka beruang besar yang di pajang di etalase toko tersebut.

Dengan segera aku menepikan mobilku dan berjalan kearah toko tersebut untuk membeli boneka tersebut.

.

.

.

Aku membawa bungkusan besar menuju kerumah Sakura, dengan cepat aku meletakanya di depan pintunya dan mengetuk pintunya

Knock

Knock

Dengan cepat aku berlari kedalam mobilku, bersembunyi di dalamnya. aku tau jika boneka itu tidak sepenuhnya bisa membuat sakura kembali ceria seperti semula, tapi aku ingin melihat senyum manisnya lagi.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura keluar dari rumahnya, aku sudah bisa menebak jika ada raut keterkejutan di wajahnya. Aku melihat Sakura yang tampak senang dengan boneka beruang pemberianku. Akhirnya senyum Sakura kembali ketika memeluk boneka itu, aku mendengar Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih

"Sama-sama Sakura, atau sekarang bisa ku panggil dengan Saki." Aku menjalankan mobilku menjauhi komplek rumah Sakura.

.

.

.

The next day

Hari ini aku akan kembali ke London karena ayahku sudah mengajukan masa pensiunya, sedikit tidak rela karena aku harus meninggalkan Sakura, namun saran Kakashi membuatku semangat lagi.

"kita sedikan saja mata-mata untuk Sakura tuan, dengan begini anda akan mengetahui aktifitas nona Sakura."

Langsung saja seringai menghiasiku. "Bagus juga idemu Kakashi."

Sakura, kau tidak boleh lepas dariku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Flash back end

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi bohong XD

Sakura Pov (normal Pov)

.

.

.

.

"Oh astaga maafkan aku Sasuke." aku langsung memeluk Sasuke yang berada di pinggir kasur, aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku sudah menuduh Sasuke dengan hal yang tidak-tidak, aku sudah menuduhnya psycho, aku sudah menuduhnya dengan sebutan pembunuh.

"Hikss..ma-maafkan aku Sasuke..hikss.. seharusnya aku mendengarkan alasanmu terlebih dahulu." Ucapku sambil memeluk tubuh hangat Sasuke, Sasuke hanya mengelus punggungku pelan. "tidak apa-apa-apa saki, aku tau kau pasti akan bingung dengan semua ini. Tapi percayalah aku akan menjagamu."

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan memandang Sasuke tepat kedalam matanya. Entah kenapa aku terhanyut kedalam mata kelamnya yang sebelumnya berwarna merah. Tanpa sadar aku mendekatkan wajahku kearah Sasuke. dan bibir kami akhirnya menyatu. Aku bisa merasakan asin nya airmata ku di tengah ciuman kami, hanya ciuman penuh emosi di antara kami. Bukan ciuman nafsu.

Setelah mendengar cerita Sasuke aku tersadar, ternyata yang selama ini melindungiku dari bahaya adalah dirinya, sontak saja hatiku menghangat dan sekaligus takut. Sasuke sudah mengintaku selama dari aku masih di pendidikan SMA hingga sekarang.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke membaringkanku di ranjangnya, bibirnya masih menciumku dengan sedikit nafsu, tanganya bergerak menuju ke pinggangku dan sedikit meremas nya. "Ahh.." aku sedikit mengerang.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke memutuskan ciuman kami. Nafasku terengah-engah karenanya.

"Marry with me Sakura." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba, membuat nafasku tercekat di tenggorokanku.

.

.

.

"Yes." Ucapku pelan sambil menunduk malu.

.

.

.

'I got you baby'

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Beneran TBC

Huwaaa makasih yaa yang udh review dan nunggu chapter ini XD

Maaf baru bisa update karena Tri gak bisa login G-mail tri karena sepertinya kena Hack dan harus verifikasi lewat nomor telephone. Dan bad lucknya no telephone tri udah gak aktif lagi dan harus ngurus ke pusat providernya TuT

Sebagai ucapan minta maaf ini udah di sediain chapter yang panjang juga.. ada yang bisa nebak gimana akhir dari cerita ini?

Apakah Sakura masih bakalan tahan sama Sasuke ketika tahu kebenaranya nanti?

Di tunggu aja next chapter

Oh ya HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME XD wkk, kemarin tri ultah yang ke-18 tahun *masih muda kan XD* makasih ucapakannya buat reader setia Tri *bow* dan special thanks buat _**ayutami**_ ucapanya di PM XD

Dan udah yang ngucapin di line hehehehehe

Langsung balas review aja yaaa

Firdha858 : udah next yaa XD

Rastafaras Uchiha : ciaa yang baper XD udah panjang belom? XD

Ayutami : disini udah di jelasin ya, btw thanks ucapanya jadi terhura Tri bacanya XD

echaNM : wkk iyaa untuk base juga sih knp Sasuke bisa ketemu Sakura XD

Haruno Rani ; sudah yaa XD

HoshikoNozomi : target anatar 7-10 chapter XD

Teme-kyun99 : udah 19 tahun X3

Nkaalya : udah lanjut yaa XDUchiharuno Sya-chan : hello syahidah973 hehehe iyaa tri usahain Sasuke tampil psycho di setiap chapternya XD

Ciisiichuabbykireiina454 : heheh makasih yaa udah nunggu updatenya XD

Hyuugadevit-Chery : huhuhu maaf nih molor updatenya soalnya ada kendala TuT tapi udah masuk itungan cepetkan XD

Etika-chan, Annis874, guinever29c : iyaa bener udah update, cuman tri ada sedikit koreksi makanya di deleted baru keesokan harinya baru di post lagi deh hehehe, maaf ya bikin bingung * bow*

Nurulita as lita-san : hohoho iya ^^

Anita Han : sudah lanjut XD

Niayuki : sudah lanjut yaa~ XD

Lita Uchiharuno : halo salam kenal yaa ^^ kalau itachi tampil gak yaa XD wkk di tunggu aja chapter2 berikutnya, kalau merinding berarti tri sukses dong nampilin karakter Sasuke seorang psycho hehehehe, gak sadis kok. Kan Sasuke sayang sama Sakura.. ea ea XD

AkagamiShimura27 : hee makasih yaa.. chapter ini jug flashback kok cuman di bagian akhir sudah kembali seperti semula

Yuu : hallo yuu ^^, hee gak papa kok XD. Wkk umur saya baru 18 XD, hee makasih semangatnya hhohoho iyaa Sasuke sebenarnya gak tega juga buat nyakitin Sakura soalnya Sasuke sayang banget sama Sakura pas pertama ketemu, tapi kadang namanya manusia pasti ad khilafnya XD yaa jadi gitulah XD btw batal update pas ultah U_U soalnya email tri kena crack dan hari ini baru bisa update hikss..

Firza290 : wkk gak bakalan, Sasuke kan sayang Sakura.. *eaaa XD* wkk hari kamis yaa XD final chapter juga. Jangan lupa baca XD

LVenge : umur Sasuke waktu flashback itu 19 tahun, waktu selsai flashback jadi 25 tahun XD

Dya washio : muhehehe kalau itu rahasia tri sama abang Sasuke aja. XD

Fansanime : sudah lanjut yaa~ hee

Williewillydoo : tidak XD

Ostielisabeth : hehehe terima kasih XD

Jamurlumutan462 : eaa udah ulath nia XD, maaf aku berbohongnya udah lanjut. Cuman 2 chapter aja soalnya banyak reader yg gak suka incest. Maaf yaa XD untuk cake Tri gak di kasih cake nih.. cuman di kasih ceplokan telor dan tepung hehehehe XD

Danactebh : disini udah dijelasin yaa XD

I'm silent : hee makasih yaa ^^, here's the chap XD

Lala chan : hee udah lanjut yaa XD

Anita han : hmm untuk boogeyman cuman sebutan saja XD

Ameko Yasazaki : disini udah jelas belum ya? XD untuk Sasuke waktu flash back dan awal ketemu Sakura masih berumur 19 tahun dan Sakura 17 tahun.

Guest : hee batal banget update wktu ultah hiksss.. hee maksih ya masukanya XD

Sakura Shannaroo : makasih yaa ^^ aku kaget sih.. ini ff pertamaku yang masuk 100+ review XD wkk kalau ada kemauan pasti bisa dapet bahkan lebih dari Tri, tinggal tuangkan imajinasi kedalam cerita ff mu dan taraa~ pasti banyak reviewnya XD.. makasih loh ya doanya ^^

Youngky : maaf sebelumnya untuk chapter kemarin settinganya di amerika sih untuk flash back Sakura. Kalau untuk Sakura kerja di rumah Sasuke baru di loondon. Hehehehehe XD

CherystyFlorenza : ea udah lanjut ea XD

Euri-chan : wkk ini udah panjang belom XD heheheh arigatou~ ^^

Tsanditya162 : aaaa?! _ XD

Sasuke fans : udah update yaa XD

Syila : wkk pasti makin penasaran XD

Huwaaah arigatou yaa udah review dan fav dan follow juga XD

Btw di chapter ini umur Sasuke 19 tahun dan Sakura 17 tahun (Aslinya umur Sasuke 25 tahun dan Sakura 23 tahun, karena ini flashback awal mengapa ortu Sakura kecelakaan.)

Makasih yang udah ngucapin selamat sama Tri hahahaha XD

Untuk chapter depan di usahaiin cepat XD

FYI umur tri 18 tahun, tri udah kerja dan juga sedang kuliah. XD di pagi hari kerja malamnya kuliah XD

Jadi kalau sering telat post maafkan yeah XD tapi gak bakalan discontinued kok tenang aja.. XD

Terimakasih sebesar-besar kepada review yang udh ngikutin dari awal chapter hingga chapter ini XD

Maaf sebelumnya ada sesalahan jadi chapter ini sempat tri delet dan post ulang X3

Ah! ARE YOU READY FOR.. ANATA (WANNA PLAY GAME?)

RILIS di MINGGU INI

Prepare youre self for ending of game between Sasuke and Sakura.. XD

Ah untuk ff Maaf aku berbohong harus erhenti di chapter 2 yaa YuY soalnya incest dan tri juga gak sangup karena ujungnya sad ending XD

So mind to waiting for the next chapter?

See you there


	7. Chapter 7

Thats My Pyscho

.

.

.

.

.

WARNING

ADEGAN KEKERASAN, PERBUDAKAN DAN ROMANTIS YANG BAKALAN (MUNGKIN) BIKIN LU BAPER :D

.

.

.

"Sakura.. Don't Leave me, I promise I will be a Good Boy."

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menatap pantulan diriku di cermin besar di hadapanku, karena sore ini udara cukup hangat aku mengenakan dress tali sepageti dengan panjang rok hingga dibawah lutut, berwarna toska yang lembut dengan motif bunga-bunga vintage kecil, rambut pink-ku ku gerai dengan bebasnya. Sore ini Sasuke akan mengajakku jalan-jalan ke danau di sekitar rumahnya.

Tadi pagi sebelum berangkat bekerja dia berjanji kepadaku untuk mengajaku berjalan melihat pemandangan di sekitar danau. Aku menatap kaki kanan ku yang sudah sembuh setelah 3 hari yang lalu terbalut perban, hari-hari ku sangat bosan ketika kakiku masih di balut perban. Kerjaku hanya menatap Sasuke yang sibuk berlalu lalang dikamarnya untuk bersiap-siap pergi berkerja. Jujur saja selama 3 hari lalu aku tidur 1 ranjang dengan Sasuke, oh jangan berpikir aneh-aneh kami hanya tidur saja tidak ada yang special.

Yah hanya beberapa ciuman selamat malam dan ciuman selamat datang selalu Sasuke lakukan kepadaku. Sebelum tidur Sasuke juga terus berkata "I love you" Padaku dan jujur saja aku tidak pernah bosan mendengar kata itu terucap dari bibir seksinya. Yang membuatku takjub adalah keahlian Sasuke sebagai dokter. Sasuke memang seorang dokter yang hebat, aku berharap Sasuke bisa merawatku ketika aku Sakit, dan kita bisa bermain dokter dan pasien sesekali. 'Blush' pipiku memerah karena membayangkanya, membayangkan Sasuke akan memeriksa tubuhku dan memberikanku hadiah ketika aku sudah sembuh. Hadiah yang membuaku ketagihan untuk selalu Sakit.

 _Knock knock knock_

"Saki apakah kau sudah siap?" Sasuke mengetuk pintu kamarku, membuyarkan lamunanku tentang dirinya.

"Just a minute." Dengan segera aku menyambar topi yang tergantung di dinding kamarku, menatap kembali cermin, topi berwarna hitam yang cocok dengan dressku. Juga tidak lupa aku mengambil sepatu bootsku yang berwarna hitam dengan tinggi leher sepatu yang menutupi mata kakiku. Dengan segera aku melangkah keluar kamar dan menemukan Sasuke sedang bersender di pinggir dinding kamarku. Sasuke sangat tampan hari ini, dia mengunakan kemeja lengan panjang berwanar putih, lenganya di gulung hingga ke siku dan menonjolkan tangan berototnya, dia menggunakan celana Jeans berwarna abu-abu pudar dan sepatu sneaker hitam yang membuatnya Nampak semakin tampan, rambut pantat ayamnya sedikit acak-acakan, dan 2 kancing atas kemejanya sengaja tidak di kancingkan. Memperlihatkan sedikit dada berototnya.

Seketika bayangan Sasuke bertelanjang dada lewat di benaku, 'blush.' Aku bisa merasakan jika wajahku memanas dan Sasuke pasti menyadarinya.

"Hei ada apa? Mengapa wajahmu memerah hm? Apakah kau Sakit?" Sasuke mendekat kerahku dengan cepat, aku bisa mencium aroma maskulin bercampur sabun yang menguar dari tubuhnya, jantung ku berdegub dengan kencang ketika Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kearah ku.

Aku memejamkan mataku ketika wajah Sasuke tinggal beberapa centi saja dari wajahku. Namun beberapa saat kemudian aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. 'eh?' aku merasakan telapak tangan Sasuke menyentuh jidat lebarku ini, telapak tangan-nya yang kasar terasa sekali di kulitku.

"Tidak panas." Ucap Sasuke, aku memebelalakan mataku. 'Astaga sakura apa-apan itu tadi.' Aku mengira jika Sasuke akan menciumku, dan kenyatanya Sasuke hanya ingin mengecek keadaanku saja. Dasar aku ini suka membayangkan yang tidak-tidak tentang Sasuke.

"Ah tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun ayoo berangkat." Aku segera menarik tangan Sasuke untuk turun kelantai bawah dan berjalan kearah danau di dekat mansion Uchiha

.

.

.

.

Aku menghirup udara segar ini dengan sebanyak-banyaknya. Sudah hampir 1 minggu aku tinggal di mansion Sasuke tetapi aku baru diajaknya berjalan ke danau yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumahnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan Sasuke mengandeng tangaku dengan lembut, sesekali dia merangkulku dan mencium kepalaku. Aku tidak tau jika Sasuke semanja ini.

Sekitar 15 menit perjalanan dari mansion Sasuke akhirnya kami tiba di danau. Mataku berbinar cerah ketika melihat danau yang dikelilingi bunga-bunga cantik berwarna warni. Ingin rasanya aku memetik dan menicium bunga cantik-cantik itu. Dengan cepat aku menarik tangan Sasuke dan mengajaknya berlari kecil untuk sampai lebih cepat ke taman di sekitar danau.

.

.

.

.

.

"Saki kemarilah." Sasuke melambaikan tanganya padaku, aku yang sedari tadi sibuk melihat bunga-bunga di sekitar danau langsung berjalan cepat kearah Sasuke.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" ucapku penuh Tanya.

"Sudah tutup saja matamu." Sasuke memberi intruksi padaku.

Aku hanya mengembungkan pipiku dan menutup mataku dengan segera.

Bisa kurasakan topi toska yang ku pakai di tarik lepas oleh Sasuke, dan aku juga merasakan jika tangan kananku di genggam olehnya. 'Sebenarnya apa yang akan dia rencanakan?' batinku.

"Buka matamu Saki." Aku membuka mataku secara perlahan, menatap kearah tangan kananku yang sudah tersemat cicin dari bunga berwana kuning. Mataku menatap Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum dengan puasnya. Aku mencoba untuk meraih kepalaku yang terasa sepeti di letakan sesuatu diatasnya.

"Jangan di pegang Saki, kau akan merusaknya jika kau memegangnya." Sasuke mecoba menjauhkan tanganku. Dia mengambil smartphone dari kantung celanya dan memotret kepalaku.

Cekrek

"Ini liatlah, cantik bukan." Sasuke menyodorkan layar smartphonenya kearahku. Mata ku berbinar kagum, diatas kepalaku terselip sebuah flowercrown yang cantik, berwana putih dengan bunga-bunga kecil dan jalar yang menawan.

"Astaga Sasuke-kun, ini cantik sekali. Apakah kau yang membuatnya?" ucapku sambil menatap Sasuke

"Ya aku membuatnya dengan bunga-bunga yang berada di sekitar sini." Sasuke mengelus rambut pink ku dan menyelipkan beberapa helai ke belakang telinga.

"Waah terima kasih Sasuke-kun." Ucapku sambil memeluknya erat. Merasakan hangatnya tubuh Sasuke yang balas memeluku.

Lama kita berpelukan akhirnya aku melepaskanya. Mataku melirik kearah kembatan di pinggir danau.

"Sasuke-kun aku ingin bermain di dekat danau, apakah boleh?" aku memberikan wajah puppy eyes terbaiku agar Sasuke memberiku izin.

Sasuke mengehela nafasnya kasar.

"Baiklah, tapi hanya bermain di jembatan itu saja." Dengan cepat aku mengangguk "Yes, Sir!"

Aku langsung berjalan dengan riang di atas jembatan yang memanjang kearah tengah danau. Jembatan ini berukuran sekitar 9 meter dari pinggir danau. Dengan efek dan background matahari yang ingin terbenam dan langit mulai senja, cahaya matahari yang hangat menyentuh kulitku membuatku merasa nyaman dan bebas yang seperti belum pernah aku rasakan.

Aku berlari hingga ke tepi jembatan dan duduk di pinggirnya. Aku melihat kedalam air danau yang sangat jernih, ada ikan-ikan kecil dan ikan mas yang berenang di bawah sana. Dengan cepat aku melepaskan sepatu ku dengan segera kemudian mencelupkanya kedalam danau, sontak saja ikan-ikan kecil langsung menyelimuti kakiku dan aku merasa sangat geli disana, terutama di bagian bekas jahitan.

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat kearahku tanpa menoleh pun aku bisa mengetahui siapa yang datang mendekat. Sasuke menyingkap sepatu dan menggulung celana jeansnya untuk ikut menceburkan kakiknya sepertiku. Kaki Sasuke sangat putih bahkan urat-urat kebiruan terlihat sedikit menonjol di kakiknya, belum lagi dengan otot betisnya yang sangat berbentuk itu. Sontak saja hanyalanku tentang Sasuke langsung terlintas di benaku.

Dengan cepat aku mengeleng dan menepuk wajahku pelan. "Ada apa Saki?" Sasuke menatapku dengan pandangan bingung "Apakah kau Sakit?" Sasuke mendekatan wajahnya kearahku yang semakin membuat wajahku memerah.

"A-ahh tidak ada apa-apa Sasuke-kun. Hehehehe." Ucapku sambil mengaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal. Mataku memperhatikan matahari yang bersiap untuk tenggelam.

"Liat Sasuke-kun mataharinya sebentar lagi akan tenggelam." Ucapku sambil terus menatap matahari, tanpa menyadari jika Sasuke menatapku tanpa berkedip dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku. Secara reflek aku langsung balik menatap Sasuke yang wajahnya tinggal beberapa centi dari wajahku.

Dengan segera aku menutup mataku ketika merasakan bibir tipis dan tegas Sasuke di bibirku, aku bisa merasakan tangan Sasuke merayap kearah punggungu dan mengelusnya. Bibirnya terus menghisap bibirku dan lidahnya tidak berhenti untuk mencoba membuka bibirku.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke membaringkanku di jembatan. Aku bisa merasakan jika tangan Sasuke bergerilya kearah pinggang rampingku dan sedikit meremasnya dengan perlahan. Bibir Sasuke semakin menekan bibirku. Lidahnya tidak berhenti untuk bermain di dalam mulutku. Sesekali lidahnya menjilati langit-langit mulutku. Mataku terbelalak sempurna ketika tangan Sasuke merambat kearah payudaraku. Seketika aku mendesar kasar ketika tanganya meremas dadaku dengan tiba-tiba. Sasuke memutuskan ciuman kami dan mulai menciumi leherku.

Hisap, gigit, dan jilat. Menyebabkan ruam merah yang besar di leherku. Aku hanya bisa menutup mataku dan menahan desahan.

Bibir Sasuke semakin turun menuju kearah dadaku. Aku tidak mengunakan bra karena dress ini sudah dilengkapi dengan penangkup dada seperti bra di dalamnya. Sasuke mengulum dadaku secara bergantian dari luar dressku. Aku hanya bisa mendesah pasrah ketika tangan Sasuke bermain di puncaknya.

Sasuke manatapku dengan pandangan menggodanya, ketika tangan Sasuke berhenti bermain di dadaku, entah mengapa aku merasa kehilangan ketika tanganya beranjak dari sana.

"Katakan Saki, apa yang kau inginkan." Sasuke mengelus betisku naik-turun dan sesuatu dalam diriku seperti menginginkan sentuhanya untuk naik dari hanya sekedar betis. Aku ingin dia menyentuhku disana, diantara kedua kakiku. Sasuke menurunkan tali dressku hingga menyembulah dadaku yang lumayan besar ini.

"A-aku tidak tau Sasuke, ahh...aku ingin kau menyentuhku disana, tapi apa tidak apa-apa disini? Aku merasa disini sangat terbuka, bagaimana jika ada orang lain yang melihat kita?" Ucapku terbata ketika Sasuke mengulum salah satu puncak payudaraku dengan mulut hangatnya. Aku menutup mulutku dengan punggung tanganku ketika Sasuke menghisap dengan kasar payudaraku.

"Tidak ada orang di kawasan ini saki, aku sudah menyuruh penjaga pulang kerumah mereka lebih cepat dan memasang alaram anti maling di setiap pagar, jadi siapa pun yang menyentuh pagarnya, alaram akan segera berbunyi dan otomatis akan memanggil polisi kemari." Sasuke menyodorkan tanganya kearahku, aku menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan sayu.

"Sekarang kita lanjutkan kegiatan kita saki, tunjukan kepadaku apa yang kau inginkan." Entah sadar atau tidak dengan perlahan aku membimbing tangan Sasuke kearah bagian di bawah perutku.

"Di-disana." Ucapku pelan sambil memalingkan wajahku yang sudah sangat memerah. Aku bisa melihat dari ujung mataku Sasuke sedang menyeringai dengan lebarnya. Aku bisa merasakan tangan Sasuke mulai menyingkap dress toska ku dan menyentuhnya tepat disana!

"Ohhh..." aku mendesah keras ketika jari tegas Sasuke menyentuh salah satu bagian tubuhku, dan tubuhku langsung seperti tersengat listrik. Nafasku naik turun dan aku bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang keluar dari tubuhku yang membuatku tidak bisa untuk tidak mengeliat di bawah tubuh besar Sasuke.

"Ada apa sayang? Kenapa nafasmu berat hm?" Sasuke mulai menekan bagian itu lagi yang aku percaya di sebut titik gairah wanita atau bisa di sebut klirotis. Suaraku tercekik dan nafasku semakin naik turun dan aku bisa merasakan jika puncak payudaraku semakin menegang dan banyak cairan yang keluar dari tubuhku di bagian 'sana.'

"Kau ingin aku melakukan ini hm?" Sasuke semakin mempermainkan klirotisku yang semakin membuat tubuhku panas dan mengeliat tidak nyaman, aku terus menggerang. Tangan kiriku mencoba untuk membukam desahanku sendiri yang sedari tadi terus ingin mengalun keluar, sedangkan tangan kananku meremas bahu Sasuke. Sasuke semakin menekan nya di balik celana dalamku. Kemudian menyentuh tepat di depan lubang vaginaku. Aku mendesah keras karenanya

"Kau sangat basah Saki, sangat-sangat basah." Aku memejamkan mataku ketika Sasuke mengelus lubang ku dari luar celana dalamku. "Dan kau akan di hukum karena nya." Sasuke langsung menurunkan celana dalamku hingga kelutut, Sasuke menarik keatas dressku hingga keperut. Dan terpampanglah bagian bawahku dengan jelas di depan wajahnya. Aku membelalakan mataku ketika tangan Sasuke menyentuh bagian terlarangku lagi dengan jemari tegasnya.

"Sas..Sasuke-kun, please...s-stop." Cegahku sambil mencengkram bahunya untuk menghentikan kegiatanya agar tidak semakin jauh. Aku menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan memelas, antara memohon untuk berhenti dan memohon untuk tidak menghentikan kegiatan jarinya.

"Kenapa baby, berikan aku alasanya mengapa kita harus menghentikan kegiatan ini hm? Padahal kau sendiri menyukainya dari caramu membuka semakin lebar kaki mu,eh?" Sasuke semakin lihai memainkan jarinya disana dan aku hanya bisa menahan nafas sambil mengingatkan diriku jika ini salah.

"Kita...uhh belum sah Sasuke...ahh-kun." Ucapku terbata sambil meremas rambutnya, wajahnya di tenggelamkan diantara kedua payudaraku tanpa memberhentikan kegiatan jarinya.

Mataku terbuka seketika ketika jari tengah Sasuke masuk kedalam kewanitaanku. Aku sedikit merintih pedih karenanya dan Sasuke memperhatikan raut wajahku dengan seksama.

"Kita memang belum sah baby, tapi apakah kau yakin ingin berhenti disini hm." Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sasuke menambah jarinya di dalam diriku, mulutku terbuka dan aku bisa meraskan jika mataku sedikit mengeluarkan air mata. Aku memejamkan mataku untuk mencegah air mataku tumpah. Sasuke memandangku dengan khawatir. Aku meremas bahu sasuke dengan erat.

"Oh well tentu saja kau masih perawan Saki." Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mencabut kedua jarinya dan menaikan kembali celana dalamku, membenarkan bentuk dressku kembali dan menarik ku masuk kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Mataku terbuka dan linangan airmata langsung jatuh dari mataku.

"Maafkan aku Saki aku lepas kendali." Jari tegas Sasuke menyapu air mata yang jatuh di pipiku dan mengecup mataku lembut. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk kecil dan menenggelamkan wajahku kedalam dada hangatnya. Aku masih merasakan sedikit pedih di area kewanitaanku dan seperti ada yang mengalir disana.

"Setelah aku kembali dari Beijing berjanjilah kau akan menikah denganku Saki." Sasuke melepaskan pelukanya dan menatapku dengan dalam. "Berjanjilah di bawah langit ini, di danau ini, di depan ku jika kau akan menikah denganku ketika aku kembali dari Beijing."

Aku menatap mata Sasuke, tidak ada keraguan di dalam sana. Hanya ada pantulan diriku yang samar-samar karena langit sudah mulai senja. Sasuke mengambil tangan kananku yang tersemat cincin yang terbuat dari bunga yang di buatnya. Aku sedikit lega cincin itu tidak rusak karena tadi aku sempat mengerakan jariku agak kasar.

"Berjanjilah Saki." Sasuke memegang tangan kananku dengan hangat.

Cup

Sasuke mengecup punggung tangan ku dengan lembut dan menatapku dengan pandangan penuh cinta di dalamnya. Aku terharu dengan ketulusan sasuke. Aku mengangukan kepalaku berulang-ulang.

"Aku berjanji Sasuke, aku berjanji." Kemudian aku memeluk Sasuke dengan erat, berharap jika langkah yang ku ambil ini benar. Lampu-lampu taman mulai menyala karena di rancang dengan sensor cahaya jadi ketika cahaya langit mulai gelap lampu taman akan menyala dengan sendirinya dan akan mati dengan sedirinya ketika langit mulai cerah.

Kami duduk di pinggir jembatan sambil melihat pemandangan bulan dan bintang yang menghiasi langit malam, aku merebahkan kepalaku di pundak lebar Sasuke. Sasuke merangkulku dengan erat dan mengelus tanganku yang mulai dingin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wait sebelum melanjutkan paragraph selanjutnya Tri mau ngasih tau reader bahwa paragraph selanjutnya itu plot twist buat Bab kedua dari Trilogy.

So tri udah janji happy ending disini kan XD

Untuk bab depan masih rahasia ya supaya penasaran XP

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku bangun lebih pagi hari ini, selain karena insomnia yang menyerangku semalaman aku memang berencana untuk bangun lebih pagi karena Sasuke berkata padaku semalam jika dia akan pergi ke Beijing hari ini. Dan asal kalian tau saja, aku imsonia karena dia mengendongku dari danau hingga ke rumah ini ala bridal style. Sasuke menurunkanku di kamarnya lagi dan malam itu kami isi dengan ciuman panjang dan rabaan hangat, karena sasuke beberapa kali ingin lepas kendali aku berinisiatif untuk tidur di kamarku saja, tentu saja itu dapat penolakan keras. Yah walapun aku tau, aku juga merasakan akan kehilangan ciuman hangat kami karena sasuke tidak akan pulang selama 4 hari.

Tapi aku mengatakan kepada sasuke dia tidak akan mendapatkan sup ayam ekstrak tomat kesukaanya jika dia tidak mau berkelakuan baik. Aku tersenyum ketika sasuke menganguk pasrah dan tidur kamarnya.

Aku segera bangkit dari tidurku, berjalan kearah kamar mandi, mengambil air dingin yang sejuk dari keran dan membasuhkannya kearah wajahku. Tak lupa aku menyempatkan diri untuk menyikat gigiku. Aku mandi lumayan lama pagi ini.

Keluar dari kamar mandi aku langsung berjalan kearah wardrobe untuk mengambil baju dan pakaian dalam yang bersih, hari ini aku akan mengunakan baju tanpa lengan dan celana pendek saja. Rambutku ku ikat tinggi-tinggi dan asal-asalan. Dengan cepat aku beranjak dari kamarku dan berjalan kearah dapur

.

.

.

Sesampainya di dapur langsung saja aku menghampiri mp3 player yang tersedia dan memutar kaset di dalamnya, sontak saja lagu JYJ-Back Seat langsung mengalun dengan lembut di telingaku, aku mengeluarkan sayur-sayuran dari Kulkas sesekali bernyanyi mengikuti irama lagu. Hari ini aku akan memasak kaldu ayam dan beberapa kudapan seperti salad untuk cemilan siang-ku.

Aku mengeluarkan beberapa tomat, sayuran, dan ayam segar dari dalam kulkas, mengambil baskom dari tempat piring dan menaruhnya di meja dapur. Aku menyuci ayamnya di wastafel, membersihkan darah yang masih sedikit tertinggal di tubuh ayam.

Setelah selesai membersihkan ayam, aku menaruh potongannya kedalam baskom yang sudah aku siapkan tadi dan mulai beralih memotong tomat.

Ketika sedang asik-asiknya memotong tomat tiba-tiba ada sepasang lengan kekar yang memeluk pinggangku. Tanpa menoleh pun aku tau jika itu Sasuke, wajah Sasuke terbenam di perpotongan leherku dan aku bisa merasakan jika Sasuke menyesap leherku dengan pelan.

"Good morning, baby." Sasuke memutar tubuhku dan mencium bibirku dengan nafsu yang mengebu-gebu. Aku hanya bisa meremas lengan Sasuke ketika dia semakin mneyesap bibirku dengan dalam.

Aku bisa merasakan jika pasokan oksigen ku mulai menipis, dengan cepat aku memukul pelan lengan Sasuke dan menarik wajahku darinya. Aku bernafas tersenggal-senggal ketika Sasuke melepaskan ciuman kami.

"Kau akan memasak apa pagi ini sayang?"Sasuke melihat-lihat sayuran yang sudah aku potong di meja. Sesekali tanganya mengambil tomat yang kuiris, mataku melotot kearahnya seperti berkata 'Jangan makan tomat dingin di pagi hari' dan sasuke hanya menundukan wajahnya.

"Aku akan memasak sup kaldu ayam." Tanganku kembali memegang pisau dan memotong tomat yang sempat tertunda tadi. Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi di meja makan, matanya masih sedikit mengantuk, rambut pantat ayamnya teracak bebas namun itulah yang menambah kadar ketampananya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya sup kaldu ayam ekstrak tomat yang ku buat selesai juga, aku menghidangkan sup yang uapnya masih terkepul-kepul itu di depan meja makan, aku masih menunggu Sasuke yang mandi untuk turun ke arah meja makan.

Aku menolehkan wajahku ketika mendengar bunyi sepatu yang menggema dari arah tangga. Sasuke sudah rapi dengan kemeja warna baby blue miliknya, rambutnya sudah tertata rapi walaupun ada sedikit bagian yang sengaja di acak. Sasuke sudah menenteng koper besar yang sebelumnya aku persiapkan untuk keberangkatanya semalam sebelum tidur, jas berwarna hitam terlampir di bahu lebarnya.

"Harum Sekali aromanya." Sasuke dengan cepat mengambil tempat duduk di meja makan, aku hanya tersenyum dan ikut duduk di sampingnya. Lalu kami berdoa sebelum makan, setelah itu aku mengambilkan Sasuke nasi di atas piringnya.

Aku menatap Sasuke yang memakan masakanku dengan lahap. Sasuke makanya lahap sekali, bahkan tomat yang kuiris tipis-tipis sudah raip kedalam perutnya.

"Kau tidak makan Saki?" Sasuke bertanya kepadaku, aku hanya tersenyum dan sedikit menggeleng.

"Aku tidak berselera makan Sasuke-kun. Kau saja yang makan."

Sasuke menatapku datar "Kau harus makan Saki, nanti kau Sakit." Aku masih tetap menggelengkan kepalaku pelan.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, dengan perlahan Sasuke menciduk nasi yang sudah berkuah dengan sendok di piringnya, kemudian diarahkanya kedepan bibirku.

"Buka mulutmu Saki." Sasuke memberi perintah

Aku hanya manyun kemudian membuka mulutku dengan ogah-ogahan. Pagi ini Sasuke memastikanku memakan makanan dengan suapan darinya, dan pipiku merona ketika dia menciumku dan menjilat di sekitar bibirku untuk menghilangkan remah-remah makanan dan sisa kuah sup ayam, tanganku mencengkram celana pendek ku dengan erat. Sasuke tidak sedang menciumku, dia menggodaku dengan lidah terampilnya yang berada di sekitar bibirku.

Aroma maskulin menyeruak dan memenuhi indra penciumanku. Tangan Sasuke memegang tengkuk-ku dan meremasnya dengan pelan, aku melenguh sesekali ketika Sasuke menyesap pinggir bibirku. Aku merasa Sasuke sengaja memancingku.

Aku sedikit membuka bibirku dan berharap Sasuke akan menciumku, tapi yang kudapat hanya lidah Sasuke yang bermain di sepanjang garis tengah bibirku. Niatan untuk masuk kedalamnya pun tidak ada.

Aku menyerngit bingung, dengan cepat kudorong tubuh kekar Sasuke. "Jangan bercanda sasuke-kun."

Sasuke terkekeh kecil, kemudian kami melanjutkan obrolan kami, aku bertanya-tanya tentang mansion ini. Seberapa panjang garis pagarnya dan lain-lain, hingga

Teeet teeet

"Ah sudah samapi ternyata." Sasuke bangkit dari bangkunya begitupun aku, dengan cepat aku menggeeret koper sasuke dan mengantarkanya kearah luar pintu rumah. Disana sudah berdiri kakashi dengan setelah rapi sedang sedikit berbincang dengan sasuke. aku memperhatikan sasuke dari pitu rumah sambil masih memegang kopernya.

Kakashi menghampiriku dan mengambil koper dengan sopan, kemudian memasukanya kedalam bagasi, aku menatap sasuke dengan sendu dan sasuke juga menatapku dengan pandangan tidak ingin berpisah. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingin berpisah oleh sasuke, aku sudah belajar mencintainya selama beberapa hari tinggal di mansion ini. Aku berharap sasuke kembali dengan selamat dari Beijing.

Aku sedikit melamun ketika sasuke menghampiriku.

"Saki." Aku menatap mata sasuke "Aku akan kembali dari Beijing selama 4 hari, lepas dari itu berjanjilah kau akan menikah denganku." Aku menganguk dengan lemah, sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"Jangan bersedih saki, hanya 4 hari dan setelahnya kita tidak akan terpisahkan." Sasuke memeluku erat, aku memeluk erat sasuke dan mencium aroma maskulinya secara dalam-dalam. Aroma yang akan ku rindukan selama 4 hari.

Sasuke menarik daguku untuk mendongak "Berjanjilah jika kau akan makan dengan teratur." Aku menganguk kecil.

Sasuke menciumku dengan dalam, seperti ciuman seorang tentara perang yang akan kembali walaupun tidak pasti dari medan perang. Aku membalas ciumanya dan sedikit menangis. Sasuke melepaskan ciuman kami, sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya kearah telingaku dan berbisik kecil.

"..."

Wajahku memerah merona dan aku langsung salah tingkah ketika melihat seringai licik dari wajah sasuke.

"Aku pergi dulu ya saki." Sasuke mencium dahiku dengan lama dan berjalan kearah mobil, aku menatap sasuke yang dengan wajah merah merona. Aku melambaikan tanganku kearah mobil sasuke hingga mobil itu keluar dari kawasan mansion dan tidak kelihatan lagi

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke berkata padaku akan kembali dari Beijing sekitar 4 hari. Dan hari ini adalah hari terakhir dia akan pulang dari Beijing, rencananya kami akan menyelengarakan resepsi dan pemberkatan setelah Sasuke tiba disini. Aku menatap cincin cantik yang melingkar manis di jari manis tangan kanan ku. Semenjak Sasuke memberikan cincin itu setiap aku bangun tidur aku langsung memperhatikan cincin pemberian Sasuke ini.

Sangking sukanya aku tidak melepaskan cincin ini bahkan untuk tidur atau mandi pun cincin ini selalu kugunakan. Sebenarnya di mata hukum kami sudah resmi menikah karena sebelum Sasuke ke Beijing ku sudah menanda tangani buku pernikahan kami, dan kami hanya tinggal menyelengarakan resepsi dan pemberkatan saja, sangat cepat terhitung 4 hari setelah hari itu, Sasuke berkata padaku dia tidak sabar untuk pulang dan menyelengarakan pernikahan kami. Jangan lupakan ia juga tidak sabar untuk menyentuhku di malam pertama kami.

Aku jadi teringat dengan bisikan sasuke sebelum dia pergi

" _ **Aku tidak sabar untuk memasukimu saki, melihat wajah mendesahmu yang memerah, dan mendengar lolongan namaku dari bibir seksimu."**_

Wajahku memanas karena memikirkanya, bayangan mimpiku waktu itu tentang aku bercinta dengan Sasuke langsung melintas di benaku. "Ya tuhan Sakura." Ucapku, dengan cepat aku beranjak dari duduk ku dan berjalan ke kamar Sasuke, aku akan mengambil baju kotornya dan mencucinya.

Namun sebelum kakiku melangkah kearah kamar Sasuke mataku tidak sengaja menatap kamar itu lagi. Kamar yang berada di depan kamar Sasuke, kamar yang pertama kali ingin aku masuki setiba di rumah ini untuk pertama kalinya. Sasuke pernah berkata kepadaku jangan membuka kamar ini tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya, sebagai manusia pada umunya pasti kita punya rasa penasaran yang tinggi akan suatu hal dan hal itulah yang sedang aku rasakan, aku sangat penasaran dengan isi kamar itu sampai-sampai Sasuke melarangku masuk kedalamnya.

Aku mendekat kearah pintu itu, mencoba memutar kenop pintunya

Creak~

Suara putaran kenopnya sangat nyaring, maklum saja suasana rumah ini sangat sepi.

Sama seperti pertama kali aku membukanya ketika tiba di rumah ini pertama kali, aura kamar ini sangat berbeda. Seperti menariku untuk masuk kedalamnya, dengan tidak adanya cahaya alias gelap gulita

Bulu kuduk ku meremang ketika mencoba masuk kedalam kamar ini, tangan ku meraba-raba dinding yang berada di sekitar pintu untuk mendapatkan tombol sklar lampu.. namun hasilnya Nihil! Astaga aku baru tau ada kamar yang tidak ada sklar lampunya sama sekali.

Aku mulai beranjak pergi keluar kamar ini, berjalan kearah kamar Sasuke untuk mencari senter yang berada di laci kamarnya.

Dengan segera aku kembali ke kamar itu, aku menyalahkan senter dan masuk kedalam kamar itu dengan perlahan. hal yang pertama aku lihat di kamar sangat rapi. Terdapat 1 ranjang besar dengan tiang-tiang kokoh di sudut-sudut ranjangnya. Aku mengarahkan senter kearah bagian kiri, disana terdapat lemari yang sangat besar bahkan lebih besar dari lemari pakaian milik Sasuke yang menurutku termasuk kedalam ukuran besar.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku semakin dalam dan tetap menyenteri langkahku agar tidak tersandung dengan beberapa benda yang mungkin tersebar dilantai.

Langkahku terhenti ketika aku melihat celanaku yang beberapa hari lalu di gunting oleh Sasuke,langsung saja aku teringat dengan surat yang di berikan Kakashi kepadaku, dengan langkah cepat aku berjalan kearah celana ku yang tergeletak di atas meja.

Aku meraba kantung belakang celana yang sudah robek di bagian jahitanya tersebut, mencoba untuk menemukan surat yang Kakashi berikan kepadaku beberapa hari lalu. Namun, hasilnya NIHIL. Surat iu hilang!

Aku tidak percaya ini, aku ingat dengan pasti jika aku menaruh surat itu di kantung belakang celana jeansku.

Brak!

Tubuhku langsung tegang seketika, dengan cepat aku mengambil senter yang kutaruh di meja dan menyorot kearah sumber bunyi tadi. Aku bersiap-siap akan keluar dari kamar ini jika aku menemukan sesuatu yang membuatku ketakutan.

Dari jauh aku melihat pintu yang lumayan kecil sedikit terbuka, aku menyorotkan sinar senter kearah pintu tersebut dan ada benda semacam pigura yang terjatuh di dekat pintu kecil tersebut, aku meneguk ludahku kasar, apa benar ada maling masuk kedalam rumah ini, tapi bagaimana bisa jikapun ada mereka harus bersusah payah untuk memanjat gerbang tinggi untuk masuk kedalam mansion ini, maklum saja karena area sekitar mansion di sini dikelilingi oleh pagar-pagar tinggi yang runcing.

Aku pernah bertanya kepada Sasuke ketika kami berbaring di tempat tidurnya, mengapa rumahnya di kelilingi oleh pagar yang tinggi dan dia hanya menjawab.

"Untuk melindungi semua anggota keluarga Uchiha dari gangguan luar." Sasuke mengelus pipiku pelan, aku mencoba untuk bertanya lebih jauh.

"tap-...mmhhhh" yang kudapat malah ciuman memabukanya dari Sasuke.

Dengan langkah hati-hati aku mendekati pigura itu, dan Oh Astaga! Itu adalah foto Kiba temanku ketika aku bersekolah di Routh High School, di foto tersebut ada coretan X merah di wajah Kiba. Tangan ku bergetar ketika aku menyorot kedalam kamar kecil itu, ternyata di dalamnya berisi banyak foto-foto teman-teman lelaki ku yang cukup dekat denganku di sekolah.

Mataku terbelalak kaget ketika aku melihat ada foto Menma yang juga di coret dengan tanda X merah tergantung di kamar itu. Astaga! Apakah Sasuke berbuat sesuatu yang buruk kepada mereka semua yang fotonya tertanda X disini? Karena terakir kali aku bertemu menma sekitar 1 minggu sebelum aku pindah ke London untuk memenuhi panggilan kerja dari keluarga Uchiha. Kami bertemu d kedai coffe Starbucks di avenue 7. Ketika aku hendak memanggilnya wajah menma terlihat pucat.

Mataku melirik kearah foto di sebelah foto menma, itu adalah foto Sai! Aku menutup mulutku dengan punggung tangan kiriku.

Sai adalah pembantu yang di perkerjakan Sasuke di rumah ketika aku tidak bisa berjalan pasca insiden kakiku menginjak pecahan kaca. Menurutku Sai adalah teman yang menemaniku ketika aku sedang bosan ketika Sasuke pergi ke kantornya. Tapi bagaimana bisa Sai masuk kedalam jajaran orang yang di pajang di foto inilah yang membuatku bingung. Tiba-tiba saja mataku membulat mengingat kejadian akhir-akhir ini.

Sasuke adalah psycho yang pintar!

Dengan tergesah-gesah aku berlari kearah kamarku. Mendorong pintunya dengan kasar dan membuka laptopku, dengan segera aku mencari referensi-referensi tentang seorang Psycho.

Dan web tersebut menulis kalimat yang membuatku berpikir 2 kali jika Sasuke bukanlah psycho.

Seketika aku mengingat cerita Sasuke yang sudah mengikutiku semenjak Junior High school, bulu kuduku merinding ketika mengingatnya, tapi aku masih bertanya-tanya di mana surat yang di berikan Kakashi kepadaku. Aku mengigit bibirku pelan, mungkin saja surat tersebuut berada di kamar itu.

Dengan cepat aku beranjak dari kasurku dan tak lupa membawa senter untuk masuk kekamar itu lagi,

Mula-mula aku mencari di sekitar meja yang tadi aku jumpai. Aku mencari di seluruh laci dan hasilnya NIHIL!

Aku kembali kearah ruangan kecil itu lagi, badanku sedikit bergetar ketika masuk kedalam kamaar itu, banyak foto-foto pigura yang semuanya bergender laki-laki dan ada sebuah foto perempuan berambut merah. Astaga itu Karin!

Karin Uzumaki adalah rivalku di masa sekolahku waktu di Jepang dulu, anak itu memang sangat menyebalkan hampir setiap hari dia mencari masalah denganku. Aku terus masuk kedalam kamar itu hingga ke ujung ruangan. Di ujungnya ada meja besar yang sangat besar dan sebuah lampu belajar kecil di atasnya. Aku menghampiri meja itu menyalahkan lampunya dan mulai mencari keseluruh laci yan ada di meja itu, dan hasilnya sama saja dengan meja sebelumnya.

Aku terduduk lesu di kaki meja,dimana lagi aku harus mencari surat itu. Aku memandang kearah kolong meja, mataku melihat ada secarik kertas yang sudah di bulatkan tergeletak di dalam kolong meja, dengan cepat aku mengambil senter dan menyorotnya.

Kertasnya berwarna pink, astaga itu suratku! Dengan cepat tanganku ku julurkan untuk menggapai buntalan kertas itu. Aku bersusah payah untuk meraihnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Setelah mendapatkanya aku langsung segera keluar dari dalam ruangan kecil itu, tidak lupa untuk menutup pintunya kembali agar Sasuke tidak mengetahui jika aku sudah pernah masuk kedalam kamar ini.

Aku berjalan menuju kamar Sasuke. duduk di ranjang besarnya dan perlahan membuka gulugan kertas itu dan membaca isinya

 _ **Dear sakura,**_

 _ **Ketika kamu membaca surat ini mungkin aku dan suamiku sudah tiada.**_

 _ **Sakura sebenarnya sebelum kau datang kemari kami sudah memata-maaimu sejak lama, itu karena anak kami. Sasuke, sangat tergila-gila padamu.**_

 _ **Dia sangat perhatian padamu hingga berubah menjadi obsesi, Sasuke selalu bercerita akan menikahimu setiap harinya setiap kami akan sarapan maupun makan malam.**_

 _ **Obsesinya semakin mengila ketika tau jika kau pergi dari Jepang dan pindah ke Amerika, Sasuke bahkan tidak tidur 1 malam pun karena kehilangan kontakmu.**_

 _ **Sasuke akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu tinggal bersamanya bahkan mengarang cerita agar kau bisa tinggal berasamanya.**_

 _ **Surat ini aku bikin sebelum ajal menjemput kami yang sedang berlibur di suatu tempat yang entah dimana.**_

 _ **Aku hanya ingin memperingatkanmu sakura, jika Sasuke itu sangat berbahaya. Dan kami bukan orang tua aslinya, kami hanya paman dan bibi Sasuke yang di suruh oleh orang tua kandung Sasuke agar mengurusnya karena Sasuke membenci mereka berdua.**_

 _ **Sakura larilah jika masih sempat, kau harus lari dari Sasuke, bersembunyilah sejauh mungkin darinya, buatlah indentitas baru.**_

 _ **Sasuke tidak akakn berhenti mencarimu, dia akan mendapatkanmu bagimanapun caranya, dan bagian terparahnya adalah ketika kau sudah tertangkap olehnya. Mungkin saja dia bisa merantaimu di rumah besar itu selama-lamanya.**_

 _ **Apakah kalian sudah menikah sekarang? Jika iya aku berharap ku belum melaksanakan resepsinya karena Sasuke tidak akan membirakanmu keluar 1inci pun dari kawasan mansion itu**_

 _ **Lari sakura, larilah selagi bisa, lari dari seorang psycho yang obsesinya terlalu berlebihan padamu.**_

Mataku terbelalak kaget ketika membaca setiap kalimat yang tertulis dengan tulisan kasar. Sepertinya nyonya Mikoto menulisnya dengan kondisi sedang diintai oleh seseorang.

Aku masih tidak percaya, rahasia apalagi yang Sasuke sembunyikan dariku.

Mataku mencari-cari surat yang di berikan Kakashi untuk Sasuke mataku tertuju pada lemari pakaian Sasuke, aku pernah melihat Sasuke menyembunyikan surat itu disana. Aku membuang kertas surat yang ku baca kebawa kolong kasur Sasuke, aku tidak mau mengambil resiko Sasuke menemukan surat itu jika aku membuangnya di tempat sampah.

Dengan cepat aku mengeser pintu lemari itu, memilah-milah kemeja kerja Sasuke.

"Sedang apa kau disitu sayang?" tubuhku terlonjak kaget ketika melihat Sasuke sudh berdiri di ambang pintu dengan sebuket bunga mawar di tanganya. Jantungku berdegub dengan cepat karena Sasuke datang begitu cepat.

"A..aku sedang memasukan kemejamu, aku habis menyetrikanya tadi... haa iya habis menyetrikanya." Aku menelan ludahku kasar ketika Sasuke berjalan mendekat kearahku dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Tapi aku tidak ada di rumah selama 4 hari Saki sayang, dan pastinya tidak ada kemeja kotor yang menumpuk di bak baju kotor." Gema sepatu Sasuke malah membuat jantungku berdetak tidak karuan, keringat dingin meluncur dari pelipisku. Aku bisa merasakan jika buku-buku tanganku menjadi sedingin es.

"Apakah kau sedang..." aku menutup mataku ketika Sasuke sudah berada di depan tubuhku. 'Kami-sama' batinku.

"kau mengambil kemejaku untuk kau pakai kan? Aww lucunya." Sasuke menatapku dengan seksama, memeluk dengan hangat dan mengusap punggungku naik turun. Aku sedikit blank dengan jawaban Sasuke 'Eh? Aku kira dia akan menuduhku yang tidak-tidak, ternyata.' Nafasku sedikit lega karena Sasuke tidak menuduhku dengan tidak-tidak.

"Aku sudah disini Saki, kau tidak perlu memakai kemejaku setiap malam lagi." Sasuke mencium bibirku dengan tiba-tiba, ciumanya sangat memabuk kan dan liar, bibir tipis nan seksi miliknya selalu bisa membuat kakiku lemas dan bergairah. Beberapa menit kami berciuman akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan ciuman kami

"aku mandi dulu ya sayang, jangan cemas aku tidak akan lama, dan ini untuk mu." Sasuke menyodorkanku buket mawar yang cantik.

"Bunga yang cantik untuk Saki-ku yang manis." Sasuke sedikit menekan pada kata "Saki-ku"

Wajahku merona ketika menerimanya "Terima Kasih Sasuke-kun." Aku mencium harumnya yang masih segar, sepertinya sebelum pulang kerumah Sasuke sempat mampir ketoko bunga untuk membelinya.

"Aku mandi dulu ya baby."

Chup

Sasuke menicumku sekilas dan masuk ke berjalan kearah kamar mandi

Blam

Aku menatap Sasuke yang menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi. Aku masih ingat apa yang harus aku lakukan, dengan cepat aku memiliah-milah lagi kemeja Sasuke. hingga aku merasakan ada kemeja yang kantongnya sedikit gembung.

Dengan cepat aku menarik isi di dalamnya dan ada kertas yang dilipat kecil dengan warna kertas wakrna biru, dengan cepat aku membuka kertas itu dan terkejut dengan tulisan yang berada di atasnya

STAY AWAY FROM SAKURA YOU PSYCHO!

Aku menjatuhkan kertas itu, aku menatap pintu kamar mandi yang mulai berbunyi gemericik air.

Mataku terbelalak kaget, aku membungkam mulutku agar tidak berteriak. Dengan segera aku beranjak berlari keluar dari kamar Sasuke. aku berlari keluar dari kamar itu, sebelumnya aku sempat masuk kedalam kamarku untuk mengamil dompetku dan langsung berlari kearah luar mansion itu dan berlari kearah hutan yang terletak tidak jauh dari mansion, sebelumnya aku sempat mendengar cerita Sasuke, dia pernah berkata kepadaku hanya hutan itu yang tidak di kasih pagar menjulang. Jadi aku bisa kabur darinya dari hutan itu.

DRAP DRAP DRAP SREG DRAP DRAP DRAP

Aku berlari dengan cepat, tidak kupedulikan lagi kakiku yang telanjang dan penuh lumpur di tanah karena hari mulai gerimis.

Apapun yang terjadi aku harus pergi!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author POV

Sasuke mandi dengan lumayan cepat, dia tidak sabar untuk segera memeluk saki-nya yang dia rindukan selama di Beijing, walapun mereka masih tetap berhubungan dengan V-call. Tapi rasanya tetap saja tidak sama di bandingkan dengan memeluk dan mencium sakura.

Dengan sedikit cepat sasuke melilitkan handuknya di pinggangny, rambutnya yang masih basah di biakanya saja.

Ceklek

Sasuke melihat keadaan kamarnya. Hal yang pertama kali dilihat oleh matanya adalah bunga mawar pemberianya kepada sakura tergeletak begitu saja di lantai kamarnya.

Sasuke medekat kearah bunga itu, matanya terbelalak kaget ketika ada kertas biru yang dia sanga kenali. Ketika hendak mengambil kertas itu sasuke tidak sengaja melihat kearah kolong mejanya.

Matanya semakin terbelalak kaget ketika melihat gulungan kertas berna pink. Itu surat sakura!

Dengan segera sasuke berjalan kearah jendela kamarnya, membukanya dengan cepat dan melihat keluar halaman masion.

Tubuh sasuke membeku ketika melihat sakura berlari dengan bertelanjang kaki kearah hutan itu.

"SAKI!"

Sasuke berteriak keras, mengehentikan langkah sakura yang tadi berjari dengan tergesah-gesah.

"KEMBALI KEMARI SAKI, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN."

Sasuke menunggu balasan sakura, nafasnya naik turun dengan kasar

"JIKA KAU MELANGKAH 1 LANGKAH LAGI, AKU AKAN MENGURUNGMU DI RUMAH INI SELAMANYA!"

Sasuke menunggu respon sakura, sakura awalnya hanya berdiri membatu. Namun wajah sasuke tercengan ketika sakura melanjutkan larinya masuk kedalam hutan.

Dengan cepat sasuke membuka pintu lemarinya dengan kasar, mengambil bokser pendeknya dan kaos oblong miliknya. Tidak dihiraukanya rambutnya yang masih basah yang ada di pikiranya sekarang adalah

SAKI INGIN PERGI DARINYA

Sasuke menyeringai tajam ketika menutup pintu lemari dengan cepat

"Kau sangat nakal saki, sangat sangat nakal. Dan kau akan di hukum karenya."

Sasuke berlari keluar dari kamarnya dengan cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

.

.

Ola reader yang udh nunggu final chapter ini.

Tri udah janji bakaln happy ending kan? XD

Untuk kelanjutanya tunggu di FF BARU dengan judul HE'S PSYCHO

Well untuk updatenya sepertinya pertengahan mei atau mungkin 1 minggu dari sekarang, tergantung review sih XD kalau banyak yg mau lanjut cepet XD

Udah panjang belom? XD

Hai buat reader yg udah nagih di line XD ini udah di update yaa.. nanti kasih review dan masukanya di line yoo jangan lupa XD

Ini id line tri : iamtri123

Kalau dalam 3 jam gak di bales langsung di call aja atau chat sampe di bales yee XD maklum banyak OA yang bikin chat kalian tenggelem X'D

Okkeh chapter ini belum bales review yaa XD

Thanks buat semua yg review

Saran masukan kritika haters tri terima..

So see you on next Bab

.

.

.

.

.

Btw tri lagi cari astiten buat ngoreksi typo tri, yaa imbalanya cuman bisa baca chapter lebih cepat

Di utamakan jujur dan tidak plagiat ff tri, XD

So yg mau jadi relawan silahan chat line yaaa XD

Butuh 3 orang, kalau mau chat line terus kirim alamat email..

XD

See you


End file.
